Make You Well
by Metallic Sharpie
Summary: Rin, a pediatric surgeon, befriends an injured man suffering from amnesia, quickly learning that he is not a normal human. Despite his kind demeanor, violence stalks him in the form of inhuman adversaries of his past life. She stands by him through it all, though cannot help but wonder the kind of man he was. What would happen to them the day his memories returned?
1. Blood & Amber

To Make You Well

 **Chapter 1**

Blood & Amber

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

" **Speaking English** " / "Speaking Japanese"

A/N: Of course, due to the nature of the situation... Sesshomaru will be OOC for now. Fluff, everywhere.

Original Publish Date: 2/14/2016

:~;

" **These are so goooodd!** "

The month was February, Valentine's Day to be exact. It was a typical day in the tropical city; hot, humid, and _very_ sunny. Though it was technically still winter on the calendar, this city knew nothing of snow or frost.

" **Thanks!** " Rin didn't mind the temperature and was adapted to the thick air; she also wore enough sun block to not fret over the sun rays.

She was at the main pavilion in the hospital, handing out her famous red velvet cupcakes, topped with her home-made cream cheese frosting. She decorated some with tiny red, pink, white hearts on the white topping—others had round little sprinkles of the same colors—giving it a nice contrast of color and fitting for the holiday.

" **You have to give us the recipe!** "

Rin giggled at Sara, who worked as an otolaryngologist—or just ENT for short—and was one of the few native Japanese doctors in the hospital. " **Hehe, it's a family secret!** " She replied, giggling again at Sara's crestfallen expression.

" **Well, as long as you keep making them, I can't complain!** " Rin finished handing out the remainder of her treats before taking a seat with Sara.

" **Are you going to the conference in April?** " Sara asked, munching on the last of the red cupcake.

" **I don't think Dr. Lopez is giving me much of a choice.** " Rin remarked, unpacking her lettuce-wrapped sandwich from the hospital's café. " **Not that I mind.** " She reiterated, before taking a bite of her lunch.

" **So, what are plans for today? I heard** _ **someone**_ **has been looking for you~** "

Rin nearly choked on her water, " **Not** _ **him.**_ "

" **Yes,** _ **him.**_ _"_

"He knows I'm working today?!" Rin asked, switching to her native language.

Sara nodded, before giving a soft shrug. "I saw him get off on your floor when I came down from Dr. Lopez's office."

Dr. John Beckett was not a bad man, and was a wonderful ophthalmologist—which meant there was only _one_ reason he would be in her floor at all and that was for _her_ —but Rin was not interested in a relationship, or even casual dating. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't like having to constantly put him down, and wished he would understand.

"Luckily, I have a short day today with Dr. Sanchez filling in—as long as nothing happens, I should be gone in an hour or two."

" **I think you mean you aren't leaving today.** " Sara teased, switching back to English. Though a native Japanese woman, Sara grew up in the states and was more comfortable using the English language.

" **Isn't that how it always works?** " Rin sighed, and the two women continued their chit-chat until their hour was ending.

" **See you Monday!** " Sara exclaimed, before jogging off to her building. Rin waved her goodbyes before making her way to the pediatric building where she worked as a surgeon*. Once she got inside, the elevator doors revealed the man she was avoiding.

" **Hello, Dr. Beckett.** " Rin said pleasantly as she entered, her face void of her true feelings.

" **Please, call me John.** " The older man smiled at her, his straight, white teeth almost glowed. He would be the perfect man for many women actually. He made a comfortable salary, he was smart, intelligent, kind—His eyes were as blue as the sea, his cropped hair was as gold as a lion's mane, his body appeared to be very much in shape, and he towered over most of those at the hospital with his 6' 2' height. She always heard the whispers of some female employees ogling him in their short free time—and patients.

" **Okay… John. What are you doing over here?** " He didn't get off on the ground floor before the doors closed, which meant he would probably escort her to her office...

" **I, uhm, I just wanted to know how you were doing?** " He did have this cute, nervous persona around her that she did honestly find endearing, but reminded her a bit too much of her ex-husband, and constantly having to push away made it almost irritating—and it is very difficult to get her irritated.

" **Pretty good, I'm hoping to have a short day today.** " She mentally kicked herself for that.

" **Do you have any plans for tonight…?** " Rin bit back a sigh, looking up at the taller man.

" **No, just wanted to relax at home. It's been a very busy week for me.** " The elevated dinged, its steel doors opening to reveal her floor. " **I really need to finish checking up on a couple of patients before heading out. It was nice seeing you, —John."** Rin quickly exited, and rushed to her office before John was able to respond.

:~;

It was almost midnight. ' _Midnight._ ' Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose, an exhausted sigh past her lips. 'I was suppose to leave 8 hours ago.' She filled out the last bit of paperwork for the emergency patient she had been treating for the past 4 hours before filing it away. She yawned, stretching her arms above her. 'Time to go...' She waved her goodbyes to the night nurses as she made her way out of the building and into the multilevel garage. Rin entered her vehicle, eager to head home and pass out on her comfy bed.

Of course, fate had a different plan for her lonely Valentine's day.

She was about 2 thirds of the way home, waiting at a stop light when she heard gunfire in the wide alley beside her. She reacted without much thought, taking the weapon she hoped she'd never have use out of her glove compartment, driving the car halfway into the alley and effectively scaring off whomever was the shooter and their buddies.

Rin exited the car, and grabbed the medical kit in her trunk before running to the slumped figure against the dirty concrete wall. She counted 4 bullet wounds, a large gash across the man's left bicep and right thigh. Thankfully, he was still breathing. " **Sir, are you alright?** " A pair of golden eyes peeked from the long silver bangs that covered much of the man's face.

" **Yes, but..** " Rin was in the process of calling emergency, when the man smacked the phone from her hand so hard, it shattered when it hit the hard ground. 'What...?'

" **Why would do that? You need medical treat—Oh my god.** " The gash on his arm, she could see the fibers of muscle, skin, and the veins reconstructing themselves and attempting to close the wound. 'That's impossible.' His harsh coughing jogged her out of her shock, crimson blood spilling out of his mouth.

He was missing one exit wound, but before she could do anything, the man attempted to reach in and remove it himself with his... 'Are those...' She had grabbed his hand before he did more damage to himself, pointed nails tipped his fingertips. '…claws?'

" **Just take it out. It will be fine.** " Rin narrowed her eyes at the man—if she could even call him that. She had a small dose of anesthetic, which he batted away as well as he shook his head. She didn't comment on it. Everything about this was already strange.

" **I need to remove your top.** " She warned before taking the pair of scissors and slicing the damaged clothing away from the wounds. She then grabbed her pair of forceps, " **This is going to hurt.** " And pulled the bullet out of the wound. The man barely made a sound. She noticed how quickly his body was already trying to seal wound. 'This man...'

Noticing his more relaxed posture, she finished cleaning the bullet wounds and dressed them, the gash on his arm was already healed. " **Whoa...** " Rin gently touched the new skin, noting how soft and white it was compared to the rest the arm. " **How are you able to do that?** " She asked, before directing her gaze to his. His eyes... 'He must be wearing contacts... right? The gold is so vibrant...'

" **I don't know.** "

She blinked at the response, " **You don't know?** "

" **I don't remember...** " He looked at the other end of the alley where the men ran off. " **You should go. They may return.** "

Rin shook her head, she wasn't about leave him here. Healed he was, but she didn't want him to get injured again. " **Do you have somewhere to go? Let me at least take you out of this area...** " The man hesitated before he nodded, following her into her car. She backed out of the alleyway and onto the street, " **So you say you don't remember? Do you remember your name?** "

The man narrowed his eyes, concentrating but only sighed in defeat. " **No.** "

Rin frowned, " **What's the earliest thing you remember?** "

" **A black light. Someone angry, someone laughing... That's all.** "

" **I'll take you to that station-** "

" **No.** "

She sighed, " **Why are you against any real help?** "

" **I tried... Someone else tried, they got hurt. I cannot trust any authority in this area. Whoever has done this to me, they are looking for me.** "

Should she believe him? Rin worried her bottom lip between her teeth, if she did, then should she be helping him? " **They were trying to kill you? Did they say why?** "

He scoffed, " **I interrupted them trying to take a woman away. Once they realized they had no chance fighting, they pulled their weapons.** " He bit back a groan as he shifted in his seat, pressing a hand against one of his closed wounds.

" **I have painkillers if-** "

" **No.** "

" **There is no need to be in pain if-** "

" **No.** "

Rin sighed, defeated. She kept her eyes on the road, driving a bit aimlessly. She wasn't sure _where_ to take him, they just agreed on away. Her brown eyes turned to him, widening in shock to see him... sleeping? " **Sir?** " Nothing. She poked him, no response. 'Now what?' She frowned weighing her options, she was _super_ curious about how he healed...

:~;

He woke to the smell of breakfast food cooking and covered in a soft, warm blanket. He glanced around a bit, he appeared to be in someone's room? His tattered and bloodied clothing were gone, only wearing shorts that were a bit too small. His head was pounding, the spots of the previous wounds severely sore, stomach growling in hunger pains—every time he healed, it was the same. The man noticed a robe hanging on a nearby chair and slipped it on, before trying to not-so-eagerly follow the scent of food.

It was the woman from last night, humming softly as she cooked bacon, eggs, sausage. 'Why did she bring me here?' He couldn't help the suspicion, after all he had been through in the past couple of weeks-

" **Oh! You're awake! Hope you're hungry!** " She placed a plate down with a few sausages, a couple of bacon strips he thinks, scrambled eyes-it was gone by the time she turned back around. Gods, he was starving. " **Whoa. Uhm, more?** " She didn't wait for him to answer, she simply served him more food. " **Sorry about the clothes. Its the only men clothing I got laying around still.** "

" **Its fine.** " He replied, stuffing his mouth while her back was still toward him. Gods, he was so _hungry_. It had been far too long since he had a proper meal. She served herself and turned away, about to sit down when she gaped at his empty plate, again.

" **I... uhm... I can make more?** "

" **No, its alright. I don't wish to take more from-** "

" **Are you still hungry?** " She asked, hands on her hips. " **Tell me the truth.** "

He looked down at his empty plate, frowning. Yes, he could easily eat five more plates if given the chance but he did not want to be a bother.

" **I have some waffles in the freezer. It will be quick to heat them up.** " She pushed, as if knowing his thoughts.

The man nodded, " **But eat first.** " The young woman smiled at him before taking a seat and working on her plate. " **I didn't get your name...** "

" **Oh, sorry! I'm Rin. What should I call you?** "

" **I... I don't know.** "

" **Hmm...** " Rin began munching on her food, interrupted by the sound of her cellphone going off. She let out a loud sigh before answering. He heard every word exchanged, her being needed at the hospital due to emergency surgery. 'She is a surgeon?' " **I got to go. Now. Help yourself to what's left in the kitchen, I have to go grocery shopping later any way. I'll be back as soon as I can.** " 'This woman is just going to leave a stranger in her home?' " **But it will probably be won't be for another 4 hours... or more. Ugh, I was suppose to be on a break...** " She quickly grabbed the rest of her things, yelled a quick parting and bolted out the door, leaving him alone.

The man looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable being alone in an unfamiliar apartment. His stomach rumbled again, reminding him that hadn't nearly had his fill yet. 'She did say help yourself...' And that he did.

:~;

Rin returned about 6 hours later, 'Could have been worse.' She thought, holding a bag filled with a bit of men's clothing and another bag with some takeout she picked up along the way. 'Wonder if he is still here...' She messed around with her keys, but had difficulty opening the door. " **Do you need some help?** " She smiled up at the golden eyes that greeted her from the other side, the man taking the bags before she could respond.

" **You cleaned...** " Her place was absolutely spotless now, everything so perfectly organized.

" **Yes, I wished to repay you somehow, though I do not think that is enough...** " He peeked into bags as he set them on the counter, " **Are these clothes?** "

" **Yes! For you. I hope they fit, kind of had to guess.** " Rin replied, feeling a bit shy all of the sudden.

" **I don't understand. Why? Why are you doing this?** "

Rin blinked at him, " **You need it and I can provide. Why would I not help someone in need?** "

" **You don't know me. I don't know me. What if I am-** "

" **I know you are a kind, modest man whose a little lost right now and can use a bit of help.** " 'Who also happens to have inhuman healing abilities.' She mentally added, 'But that's not the point!' The man seemed to not want to believe her, or couldn't, or didn't, she really had no idea. His lips pursed, gaze drifting to the ground for a moment before meeting hers again.

" **Thank you.** "

Rin grinned, hoping it meant he trusted her kindness. She didn't want him to feel suspicious or afraid of her. " **Go, change if you want. I brought some food if you are interested.** " The man nodded and disappeared with the bag into the hallway while she made her way into the kitchen.

Her empty kitchen. 'Whoa. He had... everything.' The fridge, the cupboards, all empty. 'How in the world...?' She turned when she heard him walk back, wanting to ask if he really had it all but the words died in her throat as he approached. Wearing properly fitting clothing, and not bleeding this time around, she admired the way the simple v-neck tee gripped his upper arms and pecs and how his lounge pants hanged from his slim hips. Which brought her back to the food... " **Did you eat everything?** "

" **I... Yes.** " Rin stared, then walked right up to him and lifted the hem of his new tee up a bit. 'Yup, still has washboard abs.' She lowered the shirt back down quickly, ignoring his confused look.

" **Where are you putting all that?** "

" **I am not sure what you mean.** " Rin just shook her head, she was too tired to try to figure all that out. And hungry. She didn't get to finish breakfast, had to skip lunch, and was just dying for some food. She quickly put down all the Styrofoam boxes and plastic cups of soup down, before grabbing a plate for them both and immediately began digging in. " **So...** " Rin finished swallowing a bit of noddles, " **Have you figured out what I should call you?** "

The blank expression she got in response told her he hadn't thought of that at all. Her gaze moved to his brilliant, long mane, every strand in place, white as snow. " **How about Yuki?** "

He replied with a small smile, " **I am fine with that.** "

She noticed he did not grab much food, just a bit of soup. " **Did you finally have your fill?** " Rin teased.

" **Yes, I feel much, much better now. The healing is very taxing on me.** " He replied.

Oh, she was so curious about that... " **Can I... see? Where you were injured.** " She asked.

The man just shrugged, standing from his chair. " **I don't see why not.** "

Rin tried to look too excited as she rounded the table, first lifting the hem of his short sleeve a bit to see where his gash of last night marred his bicep. Nothing. She ran her hands down the spot where she had known exactly where it was, and not a single trace of evidence was left. She moved towards his back, to check the exit wounds of the bullets he endured and found the same, nothing. Skin evenly colored and smooth.

The young woman moved back towards his front and lifted the hem of shirt again, fingertips softly pressing against where the bullets pierced his skin. When she made her way to his side, his torso contracted under her touch, shying away from her hands. " **Oh, I'm sorry, does it still hurt?** "

" **No, not at all, its just...** " He never finished the sentence, and Rin grinned,

" **Are you ticklish, Yuki?** "

" **Don't-** " But she did, how could she not? 'You just don't find out a man is ticklish and do nothing!' The man was trying so hard to not laugh as he tried backing away from her cold, wiggling fingers. She heard his chuckling exhales, very close to a full-out laugh. Suddenly, he stopped, his amber eyes narrowed and determined enough to make her pause. And he just snatched her up, as if her weight was meaningless, and dropped her on her sofa before he pounced and subdued her to the same torture she tried on him.

" **Nooo!** " Rin laughed, trying to push his hands away. It was a battle she lost fast and quick, too slow to get a tickle in him and break free. " **I give up!** " She yelped, and finally his hands yielded from her body. Out of breath, her eyes looked up at the man hovering over her, his silver mane making sort of a curtain on one side of them. She felt her face get hot once she realized just how _close_ he was to her, and how his victorious smirk made her heart pound.

" **Okay, okay, off!** " She giggled nervously, hoping he didn't catch her embarrassment. He slipped away and the rest of their early dinner went on without incident. She picked up all the trash as Yuki made his way to the bathroom. He must have cleaned a bit too well, as her socked feet had a bit trouble keeping steady on the shiny kitchen floor. She dumped the trash in the bin but lost her footing when she turned, ready to hit the floor.

" **Are you alright?** " Yuki asked, raising her back up to her feet just when she was inches from the floor.

Rin stared at him, bewildered. " **You were... over there. How did... what else can you do?** "

:~;

" **You are... amazing...** " Rin gushed as they walked out of a national chain gym. She had been curious about his abilities, realizing super speed was one of them when she almost tripped on the freshly-cleaned kitchen floor and he caught her just in time... from the other side of the apartment.

She wondered if strength was one, 'And boy, is it definitely one.' The gym did not have a bar strong enough to keep putting on the weight he needed to perform any where near his max on compound lifts. If he cared to, he may be able to break world records.

They entered a nearby bakery and she let him order whatever he desired. She still didn't figure that one out, but chalked it up to him having a extremely fast metabolism when exerted. If just lounging around, he seemed to eat less than her. Rin let out a small laugh when he ordered one of each pastry that did not have chocolate, apparently that made him sick, and they went to sit at the small cafe table... with a mountain of baked goods.

She put an elbow on the table and rested her cheek against her raised hand, staring at the man content in eating his sweets. He noticed her staring and stopped eating, " **Do you want some?** "

Rin waved him off, " **I think you lifted like 100k pounds in total back there. You need it more than me.** " And he continued on with his meal, oblivious to the others in the cafe staring at him in shock; and she oblivious to one of those people recognizing her.

" **Riinnnn...** " The young woman sat up at the familiar voice called her name. It was her co-worker, Sara, coming up to their table.

She waved, " **Hey! How are you?** "

" **I'm great...** " Sara's eyes traveled to the man, " **And who is this?** "

" **Oh! Uhm, Sara, this is Yuki. Yuki, this is Sara, she works at the same hospital as I do.** "

" **Pleasure to meet you.** " He said, before moving on to pastry number 14?

" **You as well... Rin, can I talk to you for a moment, in private?** "

Rin blinked in confusion, before replying unsure. " **Yeah, of course... I'll be right back, Yuki.** "

Sara led her to the other side of the restaurant before speaking, " _Who_ is that?"

"I just told you-"

"No, I mean, who is he to you?"

"Oh, he's just a friend, Sara."

"You are _just friends_ , with that incredibly attractive man? … Is he gay?"

"Yes and no..." Rin clarified, crossing her arms over her chest to hide her sudden nervousness. She had a hard time disregarding his attractiveness already, she didn't need these kind of interrogations. 'Well, actually, he could be gay, I have no idea.'

Sara just shook head, "First John, now him. These men just fall onto your lap and you want nothing to do with them."

Rin gave her a flat look, "Sara, you know what happened to me. I'm... I'm not ready to get back into a relationship, and I _just_ met this guy!"

"It doesn't have to be a commitment." Sara grumbled, before her expression softened. "And its been so long, Rin, you should give yourself a chance." She gave her hands a quick, friendly squeeze. " **I'll see you later, 'kay?** "

" **Yeah...** " Rin watched her friend walk away before she made it back to Yuki, who was already done eating. If Sara had known Yuki was just a homeless, memory-less man she found the street, that conversation would have gone very, very different! " **Ready to go?** "

:-;

THE NEXT MORNING

" **Rin...** "

" **Yes?** " They were at the elevated train station, sitting on the bench next to each other, waiting for the next train.

" **You have not made a move to rid of me yet.** "

She frowned at the statement, said as if she was suppose to kick him to the curb by now. " **Do you remember anything?** "

" **No.** "

" **Do you want to go to authorities?** "

" **I told you, I did not-** "

" **Then I'm not just going to kick you out.** " Rin huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. " **But if you just want to leave, I can't stop you.** "

" **I don't want you to get hurt...** " Yuki replied, shoulders slumped as he rested the back of his head against the high wall behind the bench.

She pursed her lips, thinking maybe she was being a bit mean, she hadn't meant to... " **You never told me what happened to you before I found you.** " The man closed his eyes, bowed and shook his head, staying silent. 'Not yet... That's okay.' Rin thought, giving him a small half-hug. She decided to change the subject, " **I hope this going around town helps jog up some of your memory.** "

" **I as well.** "

They boarded the train, and got off in every major stop in the city which included things like the airport, the most popular malls, parks, downtown, a bit of the more run-down areas. Nothing was familiar to man. 'He could not even be from here...' Rin thought, wondering if his amnesia was extremely severe or if they just were in the wrong place... They now stood in a popular mall only a few minutes walk from the train station.

Rin sipped on her coffee drink as she watched Yuki calm down a lost, crying girl with such ease. She smiled at how quickly the girl took to him, as they made their way to the nearest security officer to pass her on. The girl made some comment on how he was as pretty as a princess, and she wished one day she could be as pretty as him. The young woman laughed softly at the comment while Yuki thanked the girl before parting, giving Rin a small pinch in passing.

" **H-hey!** " Rin complained, before giving him a little push with her hips. The man smiled at her but Rin looked away immediately, finding things like smiling, smirking, chuckling, staring-anything from him directed at her could be potentially disastrous. " **Ooo, let's go in there!** "

They had spent the time buying more clothing for him as she had a secret love of showering people with things, and she got to him see wear a variety of different clothing. He insisted he should find a job to repay her for the amount of food she had been buying him. Rin didn't think it would be so easy for him, and may be dangerous as he still didn't fully understand his differences against the general population. They didn't need anyone else finding out about his speed or strength...

The sun long since set when they both left the mall and headed back to the train station, catching the right train just as it arrived. 'Huh, its pretty empty...' Making their way to their stop, Rin was unsurprised when the train stopped mid-way, while it didn't happen too often, it happened often enough during the nights. The only six other people on their train car stood, facing them. 'That's... a little creepy.' Rin thought, noticing they were all wearing the same black clothing. She swallowed thickly as they approached.

" **Rin, stay here.** **Don't move.** " She frowned in worry as he stood, between her and the menacing group of people. One pulled out a crowbar, one other a knife, while the rest went into a stance with their fists. Rin began to feel her eyes watered at the tense atmosphere and neither parties made a sound, until the lights of the train shut off. She yelped when the fight began, only able to make out half of it due to the darkness in the train car.

When she heard the crowbar hit flesh, she covered her mouth to avoid screaming, not wanting to distract Yuki from the fight. They were ganging up on him and were succeeding, she had to do something fast, anything-A rumble resonated in the pile of bodies, the air grew thick to the point of her grabbing her throat, trying to breathe. One man was thrown out of the window of the train, she heard the thump and crackle of his body hitting the street. Yuki parried the crowbar out of the other man's hand, and hit him hard enough with it to knock him out cold.

Something was different about him, something changed. His usual golden eyes were engulfed in flowing red and teal, there were markings decorating his face that were not there before, and fangs much larger than earlier. He looked absolutely terrifying. He made quick work of the other unarmed men, unconscious bodies scattered around the train car. The only one left was the man armed with a knife, but his posture indicated he wasn't going to fight...

"Huh... Not as graceful as I would have expected from you, Sesshomaru, but I suppose memory loss does that to you..."

"You know him?" It was the first sound she managed to utter throughout the whole thing, she was surprised to hear the man speak Japanese.

But he ignored her, "It appears I'll need to bring more men with me. Until next time, Sesshomaru." And he just disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke, along with the rest of the bodies. The train's lights lit back on, and the train returned to normal operation, as if not a thing changed.

Her attention was brought back to Yuki, when he dropped down to one knee on the floor, clutching his torso. She rushed to him, bringing him up to sit on one of the chairs. Those marks on his face were fading, along with the red and teal in his eyes, a familiar amber flowing back in place.

" **What... what did he say...?** " Yuki rasped, batting away the hands that were trying to check his injuries.

" **He said next time he'll have more men... and he knows your memory is gone... And he...** **He called you '** Sesshomaru **'.** "

:~;

Sango groaned, wanting to pull her hair out in frustration. It had been nearly 3 weeks since Sesshomaru's disappearance and they had ZERO leads. None. Nothing. As if he just fell off the face of the earth. 'He has to still be alive somewhere.' They all believed that but they had no proof he escaped that dark place alive... Their only argument was that he was Sesshomaru and nothing can get rid of him so easily.

"... Sango?"

"Yes, Shizu?" She motioned for the woman to enter her office. "Please tell me you have good news."

"Maybe... Fresh from intelligence, Sesshomaru may have... ended up in the States."

"That's not good news." Sango grumbled, accepting the folder being handed to her. "That's way more to wade through..." She skimmed through the paperwork, seeing it concentrating on one state, "South Florida..." She put the folder aside, looking back at Shizu. "Does Inuyasha know?"

"Yes, it was briefly discussed with him. He believes the theory is sound and we should concentrate our search efforts there."

Sango grinned, "Is that actually what he said?"

Shizu smiled back, "Not exactly. You know he has a certain way of saying things."

"Well, then that's what we do. Please send the order out, Shizu."

"Yes, ma'am, right away."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note:** I've been wanting to get this up for awhile. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Camellias & Cinnamon

To Make You Well

 **Chapter 2**

Camellias & Cinnamon

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

" **Speaking English** " / "Speaking Japanese"

Original Publish Date: 4/21/2017

" **Stop fidgeting!** " Rin exclaimed, honestly surprised at how the man refused to stay still. She was trying to give him a proper check-up for any injuries but he would not allow it. His breathing was shallow, purple bloomed across the skin of his right side where she figured the crowbar first hit—possible cracked or broken ribs. His upper back was in similar condition. His left eye was swollen and bruised on the train, but by the time they got to her apartment, the swelling had receded greatly with the bruise already only a mild discoloration.

She frowned at the pain scrunching his face with every breath. " **I have some painkillers, but nothing strong enough for this. I can't prescribe you any either... Hmm, Eri might be able to...** "

" **N-no...** " He rasped, " **No more people.** "

" **Not going to argue that.** " Rin replied, " **But will you take the pain medicine this time?** " She asked, brushing away the bangs from his eyes. He nodded and she went to the bathroom to grab the bottle, then a glass of cool water. " **Hope it helps. Let's lay you down.** " After swallowing his pills, Rin escorted him to her bed, making sure he laid down without issue. " **I'll get some-** " Her cellphone ringing cut her off, " **I'll be right back.** "

Rin picked up the phone in the living room, pacing around as the nurse on the other line spoke. Rin expression fell at the news, " **Yes, I can get there. I'll be there in 20, please have everything prepped. Thank you, bye.** " Rin hung up the phone and checked through any notifications she may have missed. 'Another amber alert*? That's the third one this week.' She thought, dismissing the notification before running back into the room.

" **I'm going to call a friend to watch-** "

" **No.** "

" **I can't leave you alone."**

"I **'ll be fine, it will pass.** "

With a sigh, she unconsciously began fluffing up the pillows he laid on, " **I'm going to order some food for you. The delivery boy, David, he knows where the key is to get in so don't freak out when he does.** "

She missed the strange look he gave her, " **And do not try leaving.** " Rin added, crossing her arms over chest. " **You need to rest. Okay?** " She absently pressed the palm of her hand against his forehead, 'He's a little warm, but he should be fine... I hope.' " **If you need anything, you can try calling me, number's right here on the nightstand, next to the phone, but... I'm not sure how long I'll be in the OR.** "

" **Its fine... Go.** "

" **Okay, okay. I'll see you later.** "

:~;

David whistled as he approached Dr... 'Yukimura, I think?' apartment. He wasn't good with foreign names that weren't Spanish in some way. He first knocked to see if her friend would open. After a couple minutes of silence, he untaped the key that was always wrapped around a specific branch in the bushy potted plant that sat next to the door and walked inside the apartment.

" **Yo! Food is here!** " David exclaimed, placing the bag of food on top of the kitchen counter and taking the cash that was waiting for him there. When he got no response, he frowned. 'Maybe I should check on them real quick.' He made his way to the bedroom, knocking softly. " **Hey, you there?** " Nothing. He opened the door quietly, " **Dude?** "

A man was breathing heavily on bed, appeared to be sweating too. " **Yo, are you alright?** " David took one step forward into the room and the man instantly sat up, eyes glowing red and large fangs bared as a deep snarl vibrated across the room. " **Holy shit!** " He quickly bolted from the room, the apartment, out the main lobby, into his car and sped away. Heart pounding, he thought, 'What the hell was that!?'

:~;

Rin collapsed in her office chair, a sigh of relief escaping her. The surgery separating the deceased conjoined twin from the other was a success, but the living twin's chances were very slim. At the moment, others were monitoring him, and she will be called upon when needed, she suspected it wouldn't take long. She grabbed her phone to see if Yuki—Sesshomaru-tried to contact her, only to find a panicked text from David saying he will never go in her house again.

'What happened...?'

" **Dr. Yukimura!** "

She will have to figure it out later.

:~;

Sesshomaru had been nauseated for hours. His heart was beating too fast for what he thought was normal, and it was so damn hot. He had long since abandoned his shirt and pants, wearing only his boxer briefs, and only because Rin might to burst in, if not, they would have been gone too. The pain in chest may have subsided, but the side effects were not worth the trade-off. He returned to the bathroom when another wave of nausea hit him, but nothing happened.

He was never having another painkiller again.

It didn't help that he was simultaneously _extremely hungry_ but due to his sickness, he didn't want to risk having a single bite of the delicious smelling food sitting on the counter. He opted to have a glass of water... and he peered into the food bag, his nose catching the smell of chicken, noodles, broccoli... He sneaked a piece of poultry into his mouth, and another, and another... Then went on to drink his full glass to let the food settle.

He felt fine, perhaps he could have the rest-'Ugh, no...' He vaguely heard the front door open when he sped to the bathroom. He appreciated the hands that gathered his hair back while he ungracefully emptied his nearly-empty stomach into the toilet. Rin began examining him the second he rose off the floor and flushed.

" **Your face is a bit swollen ... vomiting and your skin... Are you itchy?... Are you allergic to hydrocodone?** "

He stared at her for awhile, his mind lagging behind on what she was talking about. " **I don't know.** "

" **The pills I gave you, you seem to having an allergic reaction to them.** " She explained, grabbing a small hand towel before wiping the sweat gathered around his face. Her eyes began to water, and that's when he realized how exhausted she looked. " **I'm sorry, if I had kno-** "

" **Its fine, it will pass.** " Sesshomaru interrupted, " **You look terrible.** "

Rin blinked at his bluntness and gave him a weak smile, " **Long day. I'll let you clean up.** " When he finished brushing his teeth, his reflection caught his eye—the whites of them yellowing. He frowned, knowing it would worry the woman more-

" **Ah...! You need to go to-** "

" **No.** " He cut her off, turning to leave the bathroom but losing a bit of his balance on the way. Her hands caught him before he bumped into the doorway.

" **Are you feeling light-headed?** " Two fingers touched his neck.

" **I'll be fine.** "

" **Your heart is racing.** " Yes, he felt terrible in _every_ aspect. He could force a healing with his power, but he hesitated, unsure of how Rin would react. " **I can't leave you like this and I can't treat you here.** "

" **I can treat myself.** "

She leveled him with a look of disbelief, " **Then why haven't you?** "

He looked away, " **Its not wise to do it alone... but I do not want to frighten you.** " Rin paused, chewed on her bottom for a moment before responding,

" **You have to do that... glowing eye thing again?** "

" **Yes.** "

" **I... I know you won't hurt me. Its fine.** _ **Please**_ **, if it can heal you, then do it.** "

Sesshomaru nodded, before moving into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the undone bed. He let out a long sigh, trying to relax his muscles and clear his mind but it proved to be a bit more difficult than usual. Rin's staring was incredibly distracting. He tried pushing that way, closing his eyes and diving deep into conscious to find the white hot energy that fueled him and released just enough of it...

He heard her small gasp and felt the hands on him before his eyes snapped back open, baring into her shocked gaze. But she was not afraid, the fingertips that traced his markings, the palms that lightly pressed his rib cage, and her brown eyes taking in the sight were filled awe and admiration. Once he felt his body stabilize and the extra energy in his soul became restless, Sesshomaru forced it back in its cage.

" **Wow...** " Rin mumbled, " **So it works outside of physical injuries... That's amazing.** " She frowned, one hand lightly brushing against where the stripes on his cheek would have been. " **Why the markings though? Why do they come and go...?** "

" **Your guess is as good as mine.** " He mumbled, not wanting to break whatever fascinated trance the woman was stuck in that caused her to keep touching his bare skin. But his starving stomach had other ideas, protesting the lack of food quite loudly.

She gave him a big smile, pulling away, " **Let's go eat.** " Her gaze flickered up and down his body and a pretty flush darkened her cheeks before she looked away, " **You should dress first.** "

:~;

 _3 weeks later_

Days began blurring together for Rin as the weeks dragged on. With one less surgeon on their staff, the four of them left were pulling 90+hr weeks, leaving the building to just eat and sleep. Management said two more surgeons will be joining them soon, but who knew when that would finally fall through. " **He's here, just in time.** " Rin nodded at the nurse, smiling when Sesshomaru entered her office.

" **I just need to finish filing this out real quick, then we can eat.** "

Thankfully with how awfully busy she was, no strange people had shown up since the incident at the train and Sesshomaru seemed to be content to volunteer in her wing of the hospital with the children when finding a decent job proved fruitless and more troublesome. Though, his ethereal presence caused quite a stir among the staff, the majority of which were women who had _no_ problem asking Sesshomaru for assistance for the slightest thing to just have him near.

Though many assumed him and her were dating. Yes, they had lunch together nearly every single time she was able to, but that was a lot less often than it sounded. They were friends, and naturally he was more comfortable around her than anyone else because of her knowledge of his abilities and lack of memories. Why did that automatically have to mean they were dating?!

" **I saw your director in the hall, he seemed to chatting with a new hire...** "

" **No way. They haven't told me anything.** " Rin sighed, closing up her folder. " **I really hope they got someone, it would really be a huge help to all of us. Now, let's go before they drag me back in again!** " She exclaimed, taking the man's arm and nearly running to the elevator. She didn't miss the looks of the staff as the elevator's doors closed with them inside.

Maybe she was a bit touchy with him and it gave off the wrong idea... Rin unhooked her arm from his and clasped her hands behind her.

" **Will you be taking that vacation then?** " Sesshomaru asked, his eyes on her.

" **Yes, yes, the moment I can, I will.** " She tried to sound annoyed but her lips still curled up into a smile. He had been hounding her that she needed one—even dropping a subtle hint or two with her boss who was also in agreement—for the past couple of weeks now.

" **And have you figured out where you will be heading?** "

" **Probably just rent a room for a days on Hollywood beach, its much quieter over there.** "

" **Hollywood beach...? That is a just under an hour away, isn't it?** " Rin nodded and he continued. **"I thought you would travel elsewhere. You made it sound like you were itching to be somewhere new and different.** "

" **Hmm...** " Rin just shrugged, not wanting to clarify her reasoning to stay in Florida.

Because it had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

The two made their way to the dining area in the central hub of the hospital's grounds, the TVs scattered throughout the eating hall buzzing with news of another missing child. Rin let out a sigh, watching the headlines flicker by, " **They haven't found a single one.** "

" **Its the 12** **th** **child missing in the past 3 weeks.** " Sesshomaru mumbled, watching with her as they waited in line to order.

" **I know, its awful. I wish I could help in some way...** "

She nearly squeaked at the strong arm that briefly wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a quick, comforting squeeze before he whispered, " **You do enough here, Rin.** " She thanked him quietly, hoping that his enhanced senses didn't include super hearing because her heart sounded like it was ready to jump out of her body.

'Hey, Rin, what happened to not getting super close to him?' Her mind scolded, 'You don't want a repeat of last time!' It was their turn to order and Sesshomaru pulled away, allowing her to go first. She was simultaneously relieved that he was no longer touching her and almost desperate to have his hand on her again.

'He isn't Kohaku.' She told herself as two sat and enjoyed their lunch with small talk and laughs per usual, without realizing the pair of startled eyes watching them from the other side of the packed hub.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shizu mumbled to her partner, whose brown eyes were as wide as hers. "Is... is he smiling?"

"That's Rin..." Sango said, before shaking off the shock and snapping a quick picture when no eyes were on them.

"Hmm? Rin...? Your brother was married to a woman named Rin, wasn't he? _That's_ her? I didn't know she moved all the way over here..."

"Neither did I... I can't believe this."

"Is this a bad thing or a good thing?" Shizu asked, not being able to figure out the woman's expression.

"Its... Ah..." Sango fumbled with an answer, "Its not a bad thing. Rin is a good woman. Its just... out of the all people in the world, Sesshomaru ends up here with her." She frowned, "But why hasn't he tried coming back?"

"Oh my god, he's laughing." Shizu's surprise faded into a warm smile, "I don't think I've ever seen him so... so... relaxed?"

"Its so surreal... I kind of don't want to break it." Sango shifted in her seat, "We have to figure out what's going on here first anyway."

Shizu added, "We found him with _just_ three scans of the city. It shouldn't have been that easy. Its not like him to have his youki so out and about."

"Plus all that smiling and laughing and—gods, I think I've seen more expressions on his face in the past 10 minutes than I have for the past 10 years. Something is definitely not right with him." Sango began to rise and gestured for Shizu to follow as she read a new message on her phone. The pair started walking further from the dining area and towards the parking garage. "He is a volunteer in the children's wing."

"... _Really?_ "

"We also got her address and work schedule..."

"Do you think he is staying with her?"

"I don't know. Only one way to find out..." Sango passed the keys to Shizu, "If Rin sees me, she'll recognize me. So you follow him once he leaves."

"And if they are together?"

Sango sighed, "Then they are. We need to figure out why. I'll take the train back to base and update Inuyasha."

Shizu snorted, "He is going to have too much fun with this."

"Probably." Sango replied with a chuckle before waving her goodbye's and making her way to the train station.

:~;

Dr. John Beckett was one of the few people in the entire hospital that believed she wasn't in a relationship with Sesshomaru, likely because he still was trying to ask her out. She contemplated out-right kissing the silver-haired man, knowing John was _in her building again_ , if it would only get him to give up and move on.

But that would be rude.

It was very tempting though.

'Would he even mind?'

She mentally slapped herself, 'Of course he would!'

She also did not want _everyone else_ thinking that they were dating, because they weren't and the amount of questions she would get about him would no doubt increase.

" **What is wrong?** " Sesshomaru abruptly asked, a whisper in her ear.

" **John.** " Was all she replied, shortly wondering how he always seemed to know when something was annoying or angering her. John was just around the corner that was she now glaring at. She knew, she heard his voice chatting with one of the nurses at the front desk.

" **Hm, we don't like John, right?** " He really had to stop leaning so close, feeling his breathe against her skin.

" **We?** " Rin asked with a soft giggle, turning her to look up at him and that was a _terrible idea_ because as she _just_ established a second ago, he was right up against her. Her gaze dropped from his glittering gold eyes to his smirking lips – an expression she liked on him a bit too much.

" **Ahem.** " Sesshomaru took a step back from her and she was startled out of her trance as her eyes landed on her director, one salt-and-pepper brow raised high while his dark eyes seemed mischievous. A man, around his mid-30's most likely, she didn't recognize stood beside him. " **I hope I am not interrupting anything...** " Dr. Lopez started and Rin's face immediately broke into a heated flush.

" **N-no, you're not, sir!** " She quickly changed subjects, " **Who is this?** "

" **This is Dr. Enrique Rodriguez. He will be joining us starting tomorrow.** "

Rin gave her new colleague a big smile, shaking his hand, " **That's great! I'm Dr. Rin Yukimura. Welcome to the team!** " She hadn't noticed when Sesshomaru snuck away... Or John for that matter, but was relieved, being able to chat with her new co-worker and continue working without distraction.

:~;

At the panicked message from Shizu that Sesshomaru was already departing the hospital hours before Rin's shift is over and heading to the train, Sango quickly left a few dollar bills at the small lunch place she decided to stop at before leaving and ran to the hospital's train station. Thankfully, a head of ridiculously long silver hair isn't hard to find, you just have to look in the direction everyone else is staring.

But it was so strange... she was within the range of his nose. Yes, there were quite a few people on the platform that could jumble up scents, but he was an inu-daiyoukai, she knew how well he could differentiate between smells, so how come he hadn't noticed hers?

Curiosity took over and she crept closer to him as the train began screech to a halt, entering in the same cart he did and stood right across from him in the packed train car. He simply looked out the window, not even acknowledging her presence. She waited... Two stops passed and the daiyoukai still hadn't said a thing. Sesshomaru was always good at ignoring people, but it didn't felt like she was being ignored per say... it felt like she was a stranger.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She tried, and his golden eyes looked at her, surprise clear in what is usually an impassive gaze. That wasn't right. Why would he be surprised? _Why can she even tell he is surprised_? "We've been looking for you."

The daiyoukai's expression turned hard, " **Are you here to attack me as well? The train is bit too packed for that.** "

Why was he speaking in English? Sango waited until the train completed its next stop and started up again before continuing, "I'm not here to hurt you. Sesshomaru, don't you remember me?" It was clear he didn't understand a single word she said and she sighed before switching dialects, " **You don't remember me?** "

" **No, I don't.** " Sango stared at the daiyoukai in shock, 'Does he not remember anything?' It would explain his behavior... She was about to ask for clarification when the train's announcement interrupted her –

" **Next stop: Brickell – Please make sure to take any bags or personal belongings before exiting the train.** "

" **I don't know you, and I don't wish to.** _ **Do not follow me**_ **.** " Sango gasped in pain at the feeling of searing youki momentarily blanketing her and, by the sounds of the people around her, the entire rail car. Sesshomaru quickly stepped out of the train, leaving Sango stunned in place while everyone else mumbled to each other in confusion.

"Qué fue eso?"

" **What the hell?!** "

That was bad. That was _**really**_ bad. She couldn't remember a time when a threat from Sesshomaru to her felt _that_ real. On top of that, he couldn't control his flared youki to directly affect only her. She rubbed her bare arms, trying to get that trickling burning feeling off her skin. If he remembered nothing, then he certainly doesn't remember his training, that was clear now. He was a threat to anyone around him, especially if provoked.

Sango called up Shizu once the crowd calmed and the train started up again, "Hey. Where are you?"

"Well, I was following the train but I got stuck in traffic trying to get out of downtown..."

"Pick me up at.." Sango glanced at the map above for the next stop, "Vizcaya. And hurry, we need to a have a serious discussion with Inuyasha."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll brief you in the car."

:~;

Rin all but stumbled into her apartment, not even caring one bit as she just let everything fall from her. Her purse, her coat, her keys – all just slipping from her hands and shoulders as she removed her shoes as well. She was tired. She was so freaking tired. That was all just going to stay on the floor. Screw it.

If she truly wouldn't have to come in tomorrow, it would be a day of sleep. All day. Her nose caught the scent of food and she smiled which turned into a gaping mouth of shock when Sesshomaru rounded the corner of the kitchen to greet her... with no long hair.

" **Your hair...!** " She exclaimed, forgetting herself for a moment as she reached out, running her fingers through the now-short tresses that somehow stayed slicked back even though she felt no hair product. 'Guess his hair is pretty and perfect at any length.' She thought, not being able to help the tinge of silly jealousy.

" **It drew too much attention... and its too humid.** " Rin hummed in agreement though she didn't really hear him, too entranced by how soft his hair felt... and he didn't seem to mind her hands petting his head. " **You smell better now.** "

"... **Ehh?** " She looked at him oddly, now pulling herself away. " **That's not the first time you've said something like that. I don't get what you mean.** " She sniffed her arm, " **I don't stink, I think...** "

" **No. When you are at work or come from work, you are tired or stressed. It smells metallic.** " She blinked at him in confusion and he let off a soft chuckle, " **Is that another weird thing I do?** "

" **Yes.** " She replied with a giggle of her own, before asking, " **What do I smell like now then if I smell better?** "

" **Like camellia.** "

" **Really? That's so interesting! What other smells have you caught from me?** "

" **Well, when you are angry or annoyed, its hot like cinnamon or pepper.** "

" **Now wait a second...** " She let him lead her into the kitchen, gesturing her to sit at the breakfast bar while he served the food. " **Is that how you suddenly know how I feel, by scent?** "

" **Yes. I thought you could tell as well.** "

" **No, I have no idea what you are feeling unless you say something or its written all over your face.** " Rin said with a pout that quickly disappeared when a plate of mojo roast pork, black beans and rice, and fried plantains was placed in front of her. That's when she realized the food came from pots and pans on the stove and in the oven. " **Did... did you cook this?** "

" **I did, yes.** " He sat beside her, " **Your neighborhood saw me at the grocery store and insisted on showing me how when I expressed interest in cooking for you a week ago. Something about** _'_ _ **That**_ _pobre_ _ **woman**_ _no ha tenido un hombre en su_ _ **apartment**_ _desde que llegó_ _ **here**_ _.'_ **She kept switching between Spanish and English...** "

Rin gave him a weird look, that Spanish pronunciation sounded a bit _too_ good from her experience. " **Do you know Spanish?** "

" **No. It made it very difficult to understand her but she persisted until I got everything right.** "

Rin laughed, " **Yeah, I can see Mrs. Morales doing all that. She is a good lady.** " She took a bite of pork and nodded at him excitedly before swallowing, " **This is really good!** " The two finished their dinners and Rin retreated to the living room sofa after Sesshomaru nearly threw her out of the kitchen when she was persisting to clean the dishes since he cooked. She didn't know how long she lasted, trying to watch the news on the TV before the day caught up to her.

When he done cleaning the large pots and loading the dishwasher with the rest, he found Rin dead asleep, curled around the arm of the loveseat. The corner of his lips twitched at the sight, before turning off the television then slipping his arms beneath her and lifting her off. He heard a grumble of complaint before a cold nose nuzzled his collarbone.

"... smell nice."

He didn't know what that meant, but he a made a point to ask later. Sesshomaru walked into her room and placed her on the bed, but two hands gripped the front of his plain t-shirt, stopping him from leaving.

"Stay."

" **Rin?** " He still didn't know what she saying. He carefully tried to loosen the grip on him but she pulled with more force than he was expecting from her, nearly tumbling over her.

"Warm, stay." She yawned, letting him go then petting the spot next to her. Slits of brown opened up and she mumbled, now in a language he understood, " **If you want, you don't have to...** " He glanced at the empty spot beside her, now understanding, and moved to lay next to her, letting out a soft sigh of content when his body sunk into the foam mattress. He was grateful for everything the petite woman was doing for him but, gods, did pull-out beds suck.

" **I'm sorry...** " Sesshomaru frowned at the woman, who now seemed more awake as she stared at him, the smell of rain entering his nose. Sadness. " **We haven't done anything in weeks about your memory. Work has been so hectic..** "

He shook his head, not liking where she was going and gently grabbed her hand to give it a small squeeze, " **Don't fret over it.** "

" **You haven't remembered a single new thing, right? No one has approached you either?** "

The woman on the train... " **No.** " The lie felt sour on his tongue, but he didn't want her to add more to her plate.

Rin sighed, and he felt her thumb absently run up and down his hand that was still holding hers. " **There has to be a way... Sara knows a therapist -** "

" **No.** "

She scoffed, " **You're such a pain.** " and smiled at him, the smell of flowers blooming over the sadness.

" **As are you, you have enough to worry over. Now sleep.** "

Rin suddenly blushed, a watermelon-like smell hitting him. Something he only caught from her a few times, he believed it was embarrassment. " **Can, uhm...** " His eyes caught her chewing her bottom lip, and something in him stirred. " **Can I come closer?** "

What was so embarrassing about that? " **I don't see why not.** " He replied, shifting his position so she could sneak to his side, resting her head on his shoulder as his hand landed on her waist, holding her against him.

" **This is so not appropriate.** " Rin grumbled, voice slightly muffled against his chest. But she made no move away from him.

" **Why is that?** " He asked, not feeling anything wrong with their current position. In fact, his energy was much calmer like this. Perhaps closeness helped how restless his power was... He frowned at that, concluding she would not feel the same as she didn't have what he had.

" **Because you're not suppose to cuddle with men in your bed unless you're married or in some intimate relationship with them.** " Rin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but then her tone softened, " **But I don't really care about whatever is suppose to be appropriate or normal, I trust you and that should be enough, right? Its not a big deal... right?** "

He couldn't affirm to her whatever was 'normal', after all... " **I'm not normal.** "

He heard the smile in her voice, " **You're right.** " The palm of her hand laid on his chest, and he felt her warmth through the thin fabric, " **You know, I was wondering if you could be like an X-men or something.** "

" **A what?** "

Rin laughed quietly, and he enjoyed the melody, " **An X-men, a mutant. They are just this group of people who were born with superhuman abilities and they use it for the greater good, helping the weak and defenseless, saving the world, things like that.** " Her hand brushed an escaped lock of his hair back behind in his ear, " **But then the world would have known who you are, so there is no way you are one of those—an X-men, I mean, you** _ **could**_ **be a mutant though.** "

Her fingertips stopped where his strips would appear, and he let his eyes drift shut, encouraging her trail of touches across his cheeks, " **I'm sure those markings mean something... I wish there was a way to find out...** " Her hand made its way back into his hair, petting through the short tresses, and he let out a soft sigh, his energy unknowingly leaking out due to his relaxed state. " **Are you doing that?** "

" **Hmm? Doing what?** " He asked, his voice surprisingly groggy. He wasn't tired... what was she doing to him?

" **Everything just kind of felt warm there for a second... Are you falling asleep?** " Her question made him notice he still hadn't re-opened his eyes and he did, glancing down to find her staring up at him, now very aware of their closeness. Her hand left his hair and returned to its original spot on his chest, breaking what enchantment she had on him.

" **Ordering me to sleep when you can't stay awake either...** " He heard her mumbled complaints as she nestled back into place, her cheek against his shoulder, but he ignored it, wondering if what she did to him would work on her. He moved his hand from her waist to her dark hair, caressing the back of neck of her neck softly.

He heard a content sigh pass her lips, and felt her body fully lax beside him. It wasn't long before her breathing fell into a consistent rhythm and her heart beat lowered to slow pattern. Sesshomaru nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling deeply as he joined her, falling into the most restful slumber he could remember.

:~;

"So, Sesshomaru has no idea who he is, has no control over his youki and he is shacking it up with Kohaku's ex?" He looked at the image Sango sent him on the computer screen. He wouldn't have believed a damn word both of the women said if he didn't see this photo... of Sesshomaru... fucking _smiling_ and _not_ because he was about to kill something, with a cute, little human woman, eating cute little sandwiches.

It was great. The plethora of blackmail that could come from this was just too good to be true.

"Yes, that's what we know so far." Sango replied, "I'm afraid extracting him won't be an option, he is very distrusting and his lack of control makes him a ticking bomb almost. It seems he has been attacked already, probably by Naraku's minions..."

"We can't leave him alone if he can't fight but they already know he is there. You two stay on him and I'll send a couple of more soldiers your way for security and get Hiraikotsu over to you. Keep your distance. Takes lots of pictures -"

"And _why_ do I have to take lots of pictures?"

"Oh, _come on_ , Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "We gotta _preserve_ this shit! You know his ass is going to pretend like nothing happened the second he is back to normal!"

" _Inuyasha_..."

"Nah, I don't want to hear it. That's an order. I want video too. I'm going to be figuring out how Naraku accomplished this and how to fix my stupid brother. _You_ , you protect him, you keep tabs on him, you keep me updated on this, alright?"

"Yessir." Sango's voice was just dripping with sarcasm and he couldn't care less, both finishing the call. He just couldn't wait for all the shit he was going to have on him.

... _But_ he really needed Sesshomaru's ass back.

Paperwork was starting to pile up and Inuyasha doesn't _do_ paperwork. Or meetings. Or appointments. Or anything that needed to be done in this massive company. Inuyasha grimaced when Kagome dropped another pending contract on the desk, hands on her hips.

"Are you going to do any of this?!" She snapped, her hands gesturing to the over-flowing desk.

"Hey!" The hanyou suddenly stood from the plush office chair, "We gotta save Sesshomaru. Its no time for paperwork!"

"Oh, _really_?" Shit. The fire in Kagome's eyes and the small sparks of holy energy threatening to burn him made his dog ears flatten against his skull. "You are going to SIT down." He flinched the command and sat, remembering a time when it meant being face-planted.

"I'm going to research with the others about Naraku's whereabouts and Sesshomaru's condition. _You_ are going to finish all this!" A manicured nail pointed at him, "AND you are going to start taking appointments and going to meetings because it doesn't matter if we bring Sesshomaru back if there is nothing for him to _come back to_! He will kill you if you let this place fall! Okay?!"

"Keh, fine..." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the piles of paper.

"And who knows..." Kagome's voice softened, "Maybe seeing that everything is fine will get him to respect you more, that you _can_ handle this kind of responsibility. He is already going to be grateful for you helping him."

"Yeah, right. You give him too much credit... and like I give a shit about what he thinks." Inuyasha scowled, ignoring his mate's knowing look before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to be with Miroku and the others down on the 13th floor. You'll be alright here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got this. How hard can it be?" The hanyou said, shooing away the priestess. He grabbed one folder on the older stack and flipped through its contents now that he was alone. And he quickly realized... he had no idea what he was looking at, much less how to deal with it.

'Fuck Sesshomaru for running after Naraku alone, damn it!' There was one person who knew exactly how to deal with all this, or could at least explain it all to him. He didn't trust her enough to just pass the reigns to her... but she was the one who taught Sesshomaru almost everything. She should also have some idea how he would want things handled...

Though, the last time he saw her was his father's funeral nearly a century ago, they weren't exactly close.

After much debating, Inuyasha finally picked up the office phone, pressing her button on speed-dial. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He thought as the phone rang. 'Please don't pick up.' Now regretting his decision.

"Hello, my son~ Its been such a long time since we have last spoke."

Inuyasha nearly winced at that sickly sweet tone that he knew was _total bullshit_ , before replying, "Its Inuyasha."

" _Oh._ Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, uhm..." He began rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Look. Sesshomaru is... _out_ right now, and is going to be for at least a couple of more weeks. I need your help..."

"And what does the brave and brash little hanyou need _my_ help for...?"

"The company, I don't..." He sighed, not wanting to admit anything to the inu-daiyoukai but wanting to get it over with already, "I don't know what I'm doing. You know your shit. I need your help." Why, w _hyyyy_ the hell would Sesshomaru leave him like this? Why would he leave him to take over in his absence and not any of his other executives?! 'Not all of them know its a front for demo-'

That airy laugh on the other line cut through his thoughts and was making him severely second-guess the choice he made, "I'll help you, little hanyou -" Was she going to call him that the whole fucking time? "-I'll be there in 17 minutes."

'17 minutes? Who the hell says something like that? 17 minutes...' "Yeah, alright, I'll be here." Inuyasha grumbled before hanging up the phone and sinking into the black executive chair. The hanyou spent his time waiting by reorganizing the paperwork so the oldest items could be worked on first.

And, yes, exactly 17 minutes later, the door to the massive office opened, revealing Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, with her lemony-gold eyes shimmering with delight... 'Fuck, she is happy about something.'

He was not looking forward to this, at all.

He was going to give Sesshomaru hell the second he brought him back.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note:** *For those outside of the US who might not know, amber alert is a broadcast about missing children that gets sent to pretty much every american cellphone number.

For those who may be a bit frightened that I'm going to bash Kohaku, no, that's not going to happen. I don't bash or twist characters to make them extremely bitchy, or unlikable, or evil, or whatever, especially if they are not a villain already.

For those who may not know, I do semi-frequently update my profile's bio with the stats on my progress for the next chapters of my fics. If the bio hasn't been updated in, let's say, a month, don't be afraid to yell at me and ask where am I, lol.

Aside from all that, this chapter took way too long to get out, obviously. I'm super sorry about that, the plans for this fic has changed a bit... I'm thinking it will be done in within 12 chapters.

Thank you for those who reviewed so long ago if you are still around! ); And thanks for the favs and follows. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D


	3. The Owl & The Bartender

Make You Well  
 **Chapter 3  
** The Owl & The Bartender

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

" **Speaking English** " / "Speaking Japanese" / "Hablando Español"

Original Publish Date: 4/28/2017

"... How long has all this been sitting here?" Inukimi asked, perfectly manicured purple claws casually flipping through a folder.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable in his seat before replying, "Month and a half."

Those yellow-gold eyes drifted up from the paperwork and met his, and damn it, there was no question where Sesshomaru got his cold glare from. "And why is that? Where is my perfect son, little hanyou?"

"He went to take care of Naraku. You know how he is! He ran out without a word because Naraku was talking mad shit." Inuyasha waved it off, "He's still out there, doesn't want anyone's help and all." The demoness hummed in acknowledgment before her attention was directed back to the papers.

He didn't _lie_.

Sesshomaru did run out to deal with Naraku. He was out there, as in, not in this country. And he didn't want anyone's help... because he didn't remember anyone. But those details weren't important!

"Why would he leave you in charge...?"

"Uhm..." Inuyasha scrambled mentally, trying to form a decent answer. "Its more of a no-one-is-appointed-and-you're-family kind of thing... Maybe he thinks he would be back soon, maybe he thinks he's hot shit and everyone else can just sit on their ass and wait for him whenever he is ready."

Inukimi leveled him with another hard look, "Are you capable of speaking without profanity?"

He crossed his arms and slouched back into the chair, unwilling to submit to her icy gaze, "Keh, its just us. What the hell does it matter?"

Her painted lips curled into a frightening smirk, one thin silver brow quirking up as she replied, "You believe you have the right to speak to me so comfortably?" 'What? What the hell is that suppose to mean-'

"HEY!" He hissed when the daiyoukai appeared at his side, grabbed his ear and pulled up, forcing him lift his rounded back.

"Sit up straight!" She snapped, and let go once she was satisfied with his posture. "Now listen to me..." Her youki suddenly blanketed the room in a suffocating heat, "You seem to have forgotten _who_ you are speaking to. I am the Queen Empress of the demon empire, and I decided to heed your call for help out of the goodness of my heart -"

'Now that was some _bullshit_ right there.'

"- _You will_ treat me with the respect my status deserves, little hanyou."

'Why. Why. Whyyyy.' Was all he could think of as he relented and submitted to Sesshomaru's mother, wondering if he would even make it out alive from this experience.

:~;

Rin scribbled her notes on a clipboard as she made her way down the hall, concern etched on her face as she thought on the situation of one of her patients. Samantha was diagnosed with neuroblastoma after her parents brought her in for abdominal mass about 2 years ago. She had removed the growth then and treatment was going well, the cancer was gone and she was discharged. The child has returned yesterday during her day-off and now is a high-risk after the cancer has returned on a different section of her body. Samantha would start her aggressive treatment in a couple of hours.

She sighed, making a note to speak to Dr. Gonzalez, a radiation oncologist, later in the day to find out how well the treatment went. She noticed she wandered into the oncology wing due to her thoughts, then hearing Sesshomaru's and a little boy's voice. She peeked around the corner and saw both, sitting outside the glass walls of a patient's room, wireless video game controllers in hand. The quarantined girl inside the room also had a controller, smiling, as the three played. What really caught her attention, was the head of silver hair the girl had.

" **Your boyfriend is very kind.** "

Rin eep-ed in shock at the voice behind her, turning to greet Dr. Emilia Gonzalez, " **He's not my** -"

" **Sofia was gushing to the nurses about him and his hair every time he passed by. They told him about it and one of them mentioned about hair donations and wigs... He asked more about it, she gave him Yura's number and next thing you know...** " The older woman pointed her chin towards Sofia, " **There was so much of it, Yura made two, a long one and a short one. We haven't figured out who to give the short one too yet, maybe Jayden. That boy used to have gorgeous blonde hair like his mother's and I think he would really appreciate it.** "

" **He didn't tell me that's why he cut it.** " Rin mumbled, looking back at them when she heard the Sofia's muffled laugh through the glass and the boy yelling excitedly about how he was so close to winning. " **He said because it was too humid.** "

" **Men generally have a problem admitting to doing nice and selfless things... and he isn't wrong.** " Dr. Gonzalez joked, " **It is very humid to deal with** _ **that**_ **amount of hair.** **Will you be taking lunch soon? Dr. Asano was looking for you.** "

" **Oh, that's right! Thank you for the reminder.** " Rin said, smiling, " **It was nice chatting with you!** "

:~;

"They just keep teetering on the edge, waiting." Shizu scowled from the dining hub, staring off not too far in the distance at the low-level youkai she knew were watching the two female doctors just a little away from her position, enjoying lunch.

"Waiting for a chance to strike after they leave. We're lucky these two aren't alone more often." Sango responded into her hidden mic as she read flipped through her phone quietly while sitting on a bench outside the children's hospital building. She wore sunglasses and heavy fruity perfume to cover up her original scent.

"We're lucky Naraku is not so reckless to attack in the middle of day with tons of witnesses." Shizu replied, taking a sip of iced coffee.

"Yet."

"Don't jinx it."

"He's heading your way." Sango warned, watching a head of silver—wait. "Oh my god."

"What happened?" Shizu asked, her eyes now frantically searching for either her partner or Sesshomaru- "Oh my god."

" _His hair_!" They both exclaimed, simultaneously covering their mouths in shock. Sango could no longer see him but Shizu tried her best to not let her staring be too obvious, and the daiyoukai sat at the small glass table with Rin and a friend of hers, Dr. Sara Asano, according to their files.

"You know what? I like it." Shizu said with finality, after giving him one last look over. "He looks less pretty and more handsome."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would _love_ to hear your opinion when his memories return and he realizes he cut off one of the symbols of his lineage and bastardized tradition." Sango stated, "Of all the things... you know how long its going to take to grow that back out?"

"Probably, what, 60 years?" Making sure her flash was off, Shizu snapped a sneaky picture before sending it off in a group chat titled 'Operation Fluffy', that currently included Satoshi, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and herself.

Sango studied the photo for a moment, "I'm sure Inuyasha will love this."

And, as if on cue, both their phones vibrated with a new message in the group chat from the hanyou, "Hooollyyy shit. This makes it all worth it."

"OMG NOOOO! WHY?!" Was Kagome's response, coupled with a few crying emojis.

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes while Shizu let out a small chuckle before bringing her attention back to the group that was chatting a few tables away. She couldn't hear them from her spot, but the owl daiyoukai, Satoshi, in a miniature version of his true form was in a tree across the way and would be able to hear them just fine. Unfortunately, his English was moderately poor due to lack of practice but his Spanish was perfect and would surely come in handy at one point.

They did have plenty of youkai that spoke English but... they had to be picky with their choices. They needed to keep the circle of those who knew of Sesshomaru's condition small. It was bad enough one enemy was aware, they didn't need human competitors of his company, or demons that have been veering to run the inu-daiyoukai off his throne, to know he was disabled in any way.

Being an old friend of the family, and a respected demon, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Satoshi would be careful, discreet, and deadly should Sesshomaru be threatened.

Shizu watched as Sesshomaru said something to the older of the two, and Dr. Asano blushed and laughed shyly. Rin seemed to tease her friend about her reaction, who jokingly snapped back and caused the other women's face turn bright red. The two began taking shots at each other, all the while laughing and blushing, as Sesshomaru's eyes darted between both of them with a curious look on his face. Then she heard what sounded like an owl laughing through her ear piece. Being in an owl form, Satoshi could not speak to them, but they still gave him a tiny headset just in case.

At least, Shizu _assumed_ it was laughter. Not like she ever heard an owl laughing before.

Rin glanced at her phone and gave them a few words in parting before sprinting back to her building, leaving the daiyoukai and her friend alone. Shizu simply kept drinking her coffee and looked through any updates on the special forces team they had in the vicinity that were going to take care of the other youkai. They thought they were protecting Rin for the most part, not Sesshomaru, and considering how often they were together, it all worked out. That's when she heard Satoshi hooting again, but in an annoyed kind of way...?

"I see she went back inside." Sango said, after Rin ran past her. "What's wrong with Satoshi-sama?"

Shizu looked over and saw Dr. Asano had gotten closer to the daiyoukai, a mischievous look in her eyes as she whispered to him. The doctor then placed her hand over his thigh under the table, but the daiyoukai just looked at her in confusion, and Satoshi kept hooting angrily. Shizu guessed Dr. Asano must be flirting with Sesshomaru.

"Satoshi-sama – Snowy Owls never come this far down. Make too much noise and someone is going to see you." Sango commented.

It made Shizu look over the large tree he was in and, sure enough, there were a group of staff members ooing and ahhing at the exotic bird. He did try to hide in the leafy branches, but his perfect white feathers stood stark against the dark bark and deep green leafs. She began to stand, knowing the owl was going to get more pissed as it was much harder for a youkai to reign in emotion and instinct in their true forms, but Satoshi made a move first, flying down from the tree at incredible speed and taking a warning swipe at Dr. Asano head.

… Maybe discreet was not the best word to use to describe Satoshi.

The doctor yelped and ducked down to the ground, but Sesshomaru stayed in his chair despite how close the lethal talons had gotten and seemed more interested in the owl itself instead of the woman's distress. "Oh god..." Shizu started, a hand covering her face in complete disbelief at what she witnessed as people started to gather around the doctor in concern.

"What happened...?" Sango asked, having heard a bit of commotion and seeing some people run over the outdoor dining area.

"Satoshi-sama just tried to take Dr. Asano's head."

"WHAT?!"

:~;

Sesshomaru was inside one of the playrooms for the younger children at the hospital that was getting a bit of an update. They needed help removing all the old furniture, and the woman in charge asked for him and one other volunteer. While the two quietly moved everything according to the manager's instruction, Dr. Beckett was passing by and asked the woman, " **Need anymore help?** "

" **If you aren't busy!** " She replied with a smile.

Sesshomaru glanced at him, he was wearing normal clothing so perhaps he had been leaving, but paid him no more mind. He went to securing the drawers of a small entertainment center so he can move it without the bother of emptying it. They were waiting for a maintenance man to bring a dolly but that was awhile ago and only a few more things needed to be moved before they were done. It was not heavy for him anyway. That was when John approached him, " **I can help you with this.** "

He looked at the blonde man, if Rin's reactions to his strength at the gym were any indication, he would not be able to help him at all. The piece of furniture was well-made, solid wood unlike some of the other pieces the other volunteer was taking care of, and all the toys, games, etc. weighed it down further...

But the doctor appeared to be well-muscled. Surely it would be fine? It was a bit bulky and would be a bit of a pain to take on his own, even if it wasn't heavy. Sesshomaru just nodded at him, and they both stood at opposite ends before lifting it off the ground.

… In a way. While the doctor was able to get it off the ground, he had trouble getting it up to a more comfortable carrying position, and certainly didn't have the strength in his arms or grip to walk with it. They set it down and the doctor frowned, " **Is there still stuff inside?** " Sesshomaru nodded, and the blonde man chuckled, " **Then of course its too heavy. We got to empty it.** "

He obviously didn't notice he had zero problem lifting it as is. " **That is unnecessary. I can carry it.** "

John frowned again, " **No, its too heavy and wide for one person. I don't want you to throw your back out, that would upset Rin.** "

Sesshomaru just stared at the man for a moment and then ignored the blonde, moving to the center of the wooden piece, crouching down and tensing his quads and hamstrings before he lifted the furniture clear off the ground. He didn't see John's look of shock as the manager lead him to another room and pointed to where he could drop it off before going back.

After setting it down, he turned to head back as well when John, who had followed him inside, stopped him. " **You must work out...** " Sesshomaru shook his head but it seemed his honesty annoyed the man. " **Oh, come on. There is no way you would be able to lift that if you didn't. What's your regimen like?** "

" **I do not 'work out'. I went to the gym once with Rin, that was all.** "

" **Fine, don't tell me.** " It was end of that conversation and the three finished moving everything when John spoke to him again after the manager thanked them and departed. " **You and Rin seem close.** " Sesshomaru said nothing, waiting for the man to continue. " **Are you two dating?** "

" **No.** " He replied, parroting what Rin had been telling the rest of the staff. And just like the rest of the staff, he didn't seem to believe him.

" **You two are together every chance she gets. You even go home with her sometimes.** " ...How would he know that? " **You can't blame me for not believing you.** "

" **Its not my concern if you don't. I told you we are not.** " Sesshomaru stated with finality, a bit annoyed when the blonde followed him down the hall. He had another task requested of him that involved moving a disabled obese child to the bath so the nurse can wash him. Under normal circumstances, this wasn't a volunteer's job, but certain people had taken to calling him 'Superman' and asked him for strength-related tasks more frequently. After that, his shift was over which should line up with Rin's shift ending also, if no emergencies came up.

" **Then its safe to assume you wouldn't mind if I ask her out, right?** "

There was a tick in his jaw; the thought of her laying with someone else like they innocently had the other night made his fangs grind together – and the thought that it would be not-so-innocent with someone else like John made him want to dig his poisonous claws into the man's chest... but that was not his business nor did he understand why he cared so vehemently. She is a friend. That is all. " **She is free to be with whoever she pleases.** "

" **Well, in that case...** " The doctor said, but was cut off as a familiar dark-haired woman rounded the corner and into the same hall as them. " **Rin! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you.** "

Rin blinked in surprise at John, and gave a quick smile to Sesshomaru, before asking the blonde, " **Talking about what?** "

John shrugged, a hand scratching the back of his wild blonde hair, " **Nothing really!** " He grinned at her, " **Are you leaving soon?** " He asked, noticing that she had changed out of her scrubs and only had her coat over her civilian clothes.

" **Yes, I just have to speak with one of my patient's parents before leaving. Then I have plans with Se—Yuki.** " They didn't actually have plans but... He tried not to care too much about John's crestfallen expression, but he couldn't deny the spiteful enjoyment he got from it. When a nurse waved him down from the end of the hall, he excused himself from the two and went on to complete his last task.

When he emerged from the room, he found Rin waiting against the wall next to the door, playing with her phone. " **We should get you a phone. I've been meaning to get you one.** " She said, not looking up just yet. " **There's a cellphone store in the shopping mall across the street from the apartment...** " She slipped her phone into her coat pocket, before she smiled up at him. " **Ready to go?** " He nodded and they quietly made it to the train station just in time, then boarded, opting to stand by the opposite doorway instead of sitting.

Rin venting about work a bit until they got to the Brickell stop. " **Let's head home first. I want to change.** " As they walked the short distance from the station to her apartment building, he heard a strange, buzzing noise coming from the alleyway right beside it, but when he looked down the way as they strolled past, there was nothing unusual. He frowned and put it away from his mind as they made their way into the apartment.

:~;

"Satoshi-sama... You can't just attack anyone you don't like." Sango scolded the older immortal being, now in his humanoid form, sprawled out in the backseat of their car. He was about a thousand years old, at least he believed he was – he never kept count, but appeared to be around his early-50's.

They were heading to Rin's apartment. It wasn't far, but traffic made the ride much longer than needed. The men they had on foot would likely get there before them, and a couple joined Rin and Sesshomaru on the train so they were not left unprotected.

"She is a harlot, and I'll do as I please." The daiyoukai responded haughtily, running his hand through his short, wild snow-white hair as he adjusted his long legs once more, barely having enough room in the back to accommodate his long and lean 6' 3" frame. They were going to need a bigger car.

Shizu laughed, "Mind telling us what happened? You might have heard wrong..."

"I assure you this Satoshi did not misinterpret that woman's intentions. The moment the lovely lady left, that harlot's tone changed drastically and she was making some preposition to him of meeting later and -" Satoshi was cut off by the sound of another driver honking at them, though _they_ were the ones running the light and nearly collided with them. "What in the world? You are clearly in the right. You have the light! What is wrong with these people?!" He huffed, " _This_ is why I stay in the arctic."

"Regardless of what she said, Satoshi-sama..." Sango started once the drive quieted down, "You still can't attack her. She is just a human woman. She is no threat to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Not a physical one, no." The owl replied, "But I like the other woman more, Rin, yes? And so does he. I will not have that harlot interfering."

Shizu scrunched her brows in confusion, moving in the passenger seat so her side was against the back and she could look comfortably at the daiyoukai, "Interfere with what? We are only here to protect him until Inuyasha deals with Naraku or whatever Naraku did to him."

"Oh, I am aware, but perhaps we can get a little more from this. He likes her. She likes him. Inukimi would be thrilled that her son has finally showed interest in something other than inflating his own ego."

"Even if he does, he isn't Sesshomaru-sama right now. He is... someone else. It doesn't count." Sango said, "Also, we won't know what happens when his memories return. He could even forget all of this."

"He is going to be very angry if he can't remember where his hair went." Shizu commented before adding, "But I agree with Sango-chan. And if he finds out we did nothing, or worse, encourage him to be in a relationship with some no-name human woman..."

"We have done nothing to push them together but they still smile and giggle together like two school children. They live together for goodness sake!" Satoshi exclaimed as he slammed a fist down on the leather seat, "What man accepts a woman's invite into her home if not for intimacy!"

"Things aren't the same around here..." Shizu tried to explain.

Sango added, "Things haven't been the same for awhile anywhere. If you didn't isolate yourself so far north and away from the world for decades at a time, Satoshi-sama, you would know."

"Whether he picked her or the other way around, his youki is far more than just comfortable around her. Its too late. The brat will just have to deal with it."

Sango grumbled, "That's easy for _you_ to say. He won't hurt _you._ "

"What do you mean about his youki?" Shizu asked.

"The boy has her wrapped like a pup protecting his new toy. You have a monitor for aura, don't you?" She nodded. "Pull it out once we see them again. You will see what I mean."

"Satoshi-sama, you have to give me your word you will attack no one else." Sango pulled the vehicle into a street parking spot a block away from the Cadem Apartment building. "We don't want to attract too much attention."

The owl released a large, dramatic sigh, "Alright. I'll keep my talons to myself."

:~;

He heard the buzzing again, this time there in the outdoor shopping mall as Rin picked out a phone that he persisted he didn't need, especially after seeing the cost. But she reasoned they didn't leave at the same time everytime, that it would just be a better way to stay connected in case something happened, and many other reasons that didn't seem very strong. Perhaps she was just in a shopping mood and was using him as an excuse.

" **Blue or white?** " She asked, pointing to two flat phones on display.

" **White.** " Sesshomaru replied, still trying to pin point where the buzzing was coming from... but there was too much noise between all the people in the mall and the train not too far in the distance. The sound vanished once they left the store and Rin caught his attention when she grabbed his hand, giving him a curious look.

" **Is everything alright? You seem distracted.** "

 _Now_ he was, feeling the shocking warm of her touch. " **Yes, everything is fine.** "

She nodded at him and then seemed to be considering something, the index finger of her other hand tapping against her chin as she looked around the mall. He heard the whispers of a few women passing by, making comments on his appearance. While cutting off his hair helped with the overall amount of attention he got, his exotic colorings still garnered much scrutiny. His gaze flickered to the soft hand clasped over his, she still hadn't pulled away. She must have been too preoccupied with her thoughts... but he made no move to pull away either.

" **Do you think I can get away with eating out? I know Dr. Lopez said the rest of the day was mine and I don't have to come in until tomorrow afternoon but...** " She frowned, " **I just haven't in such a long time. I ended up sleeping the whole day away yesterday... I'm so used to being called out of nowhere.** "

That was when he closed his hand around hers, making her flush in realization as she peaked at him from the corner of her eyes. " **I believe you should. Where would you like to go?** "

" **Ah... Uhm... L-let's -** " He couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips at her cute stuttering and she cleared her throat then pointed east, her face turning red. " **Let's go that way. There is a pub I haven't been to in awhile. I have a friend who works there.** "

They made their way into an Irish pub that appeared very up-scale and modern on the exterior but held more a traditional look inside. Rin seemed to be searching for someone as she lead him to the bar on the second floor, the words CONFESSION BOX hung over the area, then she waved at a brunette woman behind the counter who just finished serving two patrons. " **Oh my god, Rinnnn!** " The woman squealed, running up and hugging her across the counter. " **I feel like its been** _ **years**_ **.** "

Rin smiled, " **Its been a few months now...** " She sat down on a stool and he sat beside her. " **How are things?** "

" **Oh, same old, same old, blah blah.** " The brunette leaned over the counter and not-so-discreetly asked Rin, " **So who's the hottie? New boyfriend finally?** "

" **H-he isn't my boyfriend!** " The woman turned red again and, despite how much he liked it, he was beginning to wonder if that was healthy. " **His name is Sesshomaru but everyone just calls him Yuki. Sesshomaru, this is Estephanie.** "

" **It is a pleasure to meet you.** "

" _ **Oh**_ **, with that voice and those looks...** " Estephanie smirked at them both, then leaned over by him as she rested her chin on her hand. " **So, are you single, Yuki?** " He swore he heard an owl hoot angrily in the distance.

He saw Rin tense and purse her lips before he replied, " **I am.** "

" **Maybe we should exchange n-numbers a-and-pffft- ahaha!** " The brunette began to burst out laughing, looking at Rin. " **You look like you want to carve me open.** "

She paled, " **I do not!** "

" **She's a surgeon so I'm sure she knows the best, most efficient way how.** " Estephanie grinned, " **Relax, Rinny. I'm ain't gonna reproach on my girl's territory.** " ...Her territory? He heard the buzzing again, it sounded like a large insect, but then a moderately loud snap and the noise ceased. 'How strange.' Something about it sounded familiar...

" **He's n-not -** "

" _ **Ooh**_ **, we are still in stage one –** _ **denial**_ **. I see. One or two Old Fashions should fix that right up.** " Estephanie winked at him but he wasn't sure why... " **Hungry?** "

:~;

Rin ordered food for herself only as he wasn't hungry – and drinks for both at Estephanie's insistence – anything to get the woman off her back. She should have known she was going to tease her about him! She glanced over at Sesshomaru, thankful that he didn't seem to mind all that much. Probably used to it by now, she thought, with everyone at work always having something to say.

Estephanie set their drinks down first, mentioning her food will be ready soon before scampering off to the next customer. She grabbed the drink with a bit of hesitation, when was the last time she had something alcoholic? An Old Fashioned didn't seem the safest thing to start with. She took a sip and grimaced when the burning liquid flooded her mouth before swallowing. That was stronger than she last remembered. When she looked back at Sesshomaru, he already finished half of his drink and looked at the glass with curiosity.

" **Like it?** " Rin asked. He nodded. " **Careful, go too fast and Estephanie might take that as challenge.** " She braved another sip of the strong drink, " **What were you and John talking about before?** "

" **He asked about our relationship, to then ask you out.** "

She sighed, " **I'm sorry. I keep telling him no... he gave me a box of chocolate when you left, he just wouldn't let me go without taking it.** "

" **He has been trying for months you have said before. Is there a reason you don't find him appealing?** "

" **I wasn't ready then, I think.** " She downed a big gulp, determined to get through the drink to order something less harsh after... But it felt like she was going to fail. " **Baggage from previous marriage and all.** " She was thankful when her friend returned, setting down her Guinness BBQ wings.

" **You already done with that?** " Estephanie asked, pointing to his near-empty glass, " **You want another or maybe I can interest you in an Irish Breakfast shot? Its only $5 for happy hour!** "

He glanced at her, questioning, and she nodded, " **I'll take one too.** " That wasn't any less harsh... but a shot and chaser would be a lot easier to drink.

Estephanie pointed to her half-full glass, " **You finishing that?** " And she hung her head in defeat, making her friend laugh out loud. " **I'll be right back.** "

" **Are you ready now?** " Rin blinked in confusion, her mouth currently occupied with a delicious chicken wing. " **You said you weren't ready for a relationship then. That implies you are ready for one now.** " Crap… Is that what she said?

" **I, uhm, I guess, maybe...?** " She laughed nervously, " **I don't know. I** _ **should**_ **move on already... But I'm probably too dedicated to my work to be able to have a decent, stable relationship with someone.** " Her eyes drifted to the large windows that spanned the entire opposite walls and she noticed a fluff ball of white in a tree, remembering a rumbling in the staff earlier. " **I heard Sara got attacked by an owl...?** "

Sesshomaru told her what happened as she ate, and she snorted at her friend's luck. The two continued drinking with a few inappropriate comments from Estephanie sprinkled in their conversation for every time she passed them that would leave her stammering. It didn't help that he wasn't embarrassed by them... He _encouraged_ it, giving her that stupid smirk that made her heart pound and her breath hitch, and it only got worse and worse as the night continued.

When the clock hit 10:00PM, she realized they had been there for nearly 3 hours and she needed to stop the drinks if she wanted to be useful tomorrow. Thankfully, she wouldn't need to go in until 2PM. She nearly tumbled to the floor when she rose from her seat, severely underestimating her now poor tolerance, but he caught her before her face meet the floor.

" **Are you alright?** " The words died on her lips when she looked up at him, his arm still around her waist as his golden eyes flickered with concern. She never noticed how there was a darker ring of color in the outer edge of his iris, or the subtle pointed ends of his pupils that was almost cat-like, or -

" **Oh, she** _ **definitely**_ **is now.** " Estephanie snickered, causing Rin to step back too suddenly from him... and having him catch her _again_ , saying something about returning home before she hurt herself. "Buenas noches! **Don't be a stranger!** "

When they walked outside the bar, she noticed the white blob was still in the tree and she pointed at it, " **Look! Isn't that the same owl?** " 'I mean how many white owls are there in Florida?' The owl hooted once before it took off, and Rin frowned in disappointment, " **Aww, he was pretty...** "

Rin then nuzzled the firm bicep of the arm that was linked around hers, and a took a deep breath of his scent, finding the woodsy smell calming. She did that a few times before he spoke, " **Do you hear that?** "

" **Hear what...?** " She tried to focus her impaired senses but to no avail, besides super hearing was probably just anoootheerrr thing the man possessed. She squealed in shock when the white owl suddenly returned, taking down a large wasp-looking insect that must have been hovering in the small canopy of trees over them. It beheaded the insect with its talons on the ground before it looked up at them both and saluted...? Before it flew off again. But Sesshomaru looked at the carcass like it was something he had seen before.

" **Did... Did the owl just, with its wing... and... what?** " She rubbed her face with the her free hand, she must have drank too much. " **Let's hurry back.** "

:~;

"SA-TO-SHI-SA-MA." Sango grounded out into her mic, "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING."

They had been taking down saimyosho all night while the other soldiers found their nests and burned them. They did so without rousing any suspicion from Sesshomaru, Rin, or any of the civilians around them. Until the owl spotted a rouge insect a bit close to them. It was fine that he killed it. She could even excuse him from doing it in front of them. He is an owl, they hunt and kill – not in the city – but its fine.

She couldn't excuse the winged salute he gave Sesshomaru before flying off.

Still in his owl form, he just hooted at her, but it sounded arrogant and it was enough to grind her teeth in annoyance. It didn't help that Shizu found it hilarious, having seen the act through her binoculars.

"What?!" The woman exclaimed when Sango's glare turned to her, "It was cute!"

Sango exhaled, pulling her silenced rifle back from the edge of the roof once she saw the couple safely enter the apartment building, but not before Rin successfully tripped over the front steps. That was when Satoshi joined them, returning to a humanoid form. "You worry too much. Everything is fine. The woman is intoxicated, she will dismiss it as a figment of her imagination."

"I suppose. She did call you pretty after all." Sango retorted as she slipped her weapon back in its case, and Shizu snorted at Satoshi's insulted face before he cleared his throat and scoffed,

"You are lucky I find you to be a ravishing woman, Sango-kun, or I would find your words deeply offensive."

She completely ignored his comment, "Our men haven't found who planted those nests but appeared to burn them all. I'm making them do one more round around here to ensure none are left before they rotate shifts. We are going to be in the **Hilton** a block from here. Are you coming with us?"

"I do not require rest yet. I can join the watch."

Sango shrugged and gestured Shizu to follow, "Suit yourself."

:~;

" **Oww.** " Rin hissed once they were inside her apartment and she crashed on her sofa, the broken skin on her knee burning from the scrap against the concrete. She was almost here too. Sesshomaru reappeared rather quickly, kneeing before her and wiping the dirt and blood off with a soaked cloth. She winced at the contact but drifted her attention to his face once he was oddly still. " **Sessho—AH! Hey!** "

He just licked her knee. She didn't know what to do or say, and shivered when his tongue swiped over the damaged skin again, " **Wh-What are you doing!?** " She squeaked, her hands flailing in front of her, not sure if she should stop him. But she didn't stay like that for long as he pulled away, lowering her leg back to its original spot. Curious about the tingling feeling left behind, she inspected her knee to find it a bright pink, the superficial scrap gone. " **What... What did you do? How?** "

But he simply shrugged, as if it didn't surprise him. He must have done it before maybe? " **Are you better now?** "

" **Yeah, but... Can... can I have a sample of your saliva?** " He cocked his head in confusion and she shook the thought out of her head. The doctor in her was dying to take a sample of his blood since they met, and now his saliva!, but she was afraid of any repercussions that could take place. It would not be fair to have him agree to tests or trials when he was not in the right mind to do so – with no memory of himself. Maybe one day! " **Don't worry about it. Thanks though!** " She then shifted gears,

" **So... that huge bug... That wasn't normal.** " Rin stated, testing the man... because if something wasn't normal, it probably had something to do with him... and she noticed him tense as he rose back to his feet. Miami was filled with mosquitoes and other insects – but absolutely NOTHING of that size. " **Okay, so it was real. And you know what it is.** " She patted the cushion next to her, " **Come on, let's talk.** " She hiccuped.

The man sighed before he sat beside her a bit gracelessly, she realized, wondering if the drinks were _finally_ catching up to him. " **I've heard those annoying bugs before I met you.** " She gasped, was... was he actually going to take about before? " **There was a woman... her name was Kagura. I could only hear her voice for the day I spent with her, there was a poison in my eyes, she said, her English was a bit broken... She told me she needed to get me out of the country, that a spider was going to kill me.** "

" **... A spider?** "

Sesshomaru reluctantly nodded, " **I believe that is what she said. My hearing was also impaired, unfortunately. We were riding on something light and soft through the air for hours. She didn't say much to me.** " He scoffed, " **I did hear her say I was a 'pain in the ass', and I better appreciate the risk she took stopping him from absorbing me... I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant. We had landed. She suddenly shoved a pair of swords in my hand and told me to run, the...** hanyou? **Was coming.** "

Her heart jumped at the Japanese word, " **Half-demon?** "

" **Is that what it means?** " She nodded. " **There was loud buzzing again, a large amount, like that insect from before. I heard his laughter, and her** _ **screaming**_ **and the smell of her blood. My vision was returning but it wasn't enough.. I couldn't...** " He shook his head, " **The wind blew away and I landed somewhere quiet. I don't know where I was, but I couldn't feel her or him anymore. I buried the blades when I realized they brought too much attention, I didn't want them to be taken away. Then wandered for a few weeks, I met you and you know the rest.** " Rin tapped her finger against her chin, mulling over his story, before he stated, " **I realize that my story is more stranger than I originally thought, now that I have been living a 'normal' life with you. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me.** "

Rin didn't like his tone and placed her hand over one of his fists, " **Sometimes... when he thought I couldn't hear him, whether on the phone or in his sleep, I heard my ex-husband mutter about things about...** hanyou, **and** youkai, **and** mikos. **It was one of the main reasons why our marriage didn't work out. He had so many secrets...** "

She swallowed the lump in throat, hating to dig up old memories, and she rested her head on his shoulder for some comfort. " **It was like he lived another life at work. I could never know what he did, or how long his job would keep him, sometimes it would be months! He couldn't even tell me how his day was**... **And then he – Ugh,** **I'm going off-topic... I believe you, Sesshomaru, I just wish I knew how to help you.** "

" **That is what you have been doing...** " She felt him nuzzle the top of her head, the affection bringing a smile to her face momentarily but she rebutted,

" **You're sweet,** _ **but**_ **we aren't closer to your memories.** " She lifted her head off of him and stared into his expressive eyes, " **What if... What if you never remember?** " He had been with her for about a month now, and he hadn't gained a single memory.

He looked away, " **I will leave when I become too much of a burden.** "

She 'tsked' and nearly rolled her eyes, not failing to notice he said 'when', not 'if'. " **Shut up.** " She nearly laughed at his shocked face, " **You can always leave if you want to, but don't use me as an excuse because** _ **I**_ **don't want you to leave.** " She mumbled the last part, her mouth running faster than her mind. She enjoyed having someone to come home to after being alone for so long, and was no where near ready to give that up.

His hand snuck around her and gripped her waist, pulling her closer. " **Then I will stay for as long as you want me.** " She relished the feeling of his closeness for a few moments before her eyelids began drooping. She cracked a yawn.

Rin pulled away and stood, raising her arms overhead as she stretched her back. " **We'll talk more tomorrow. I'm going to bed. You can have the other side if you want.** "

" **Are you sure you are comfortable with that?** "

Now she did roll her eyes, " **...Do you** _ **want**_ **to sleep on the pull-out bed alone?** "

" **No.** " He responded far too strongly and far too quickly. He looked away, and she swore she saw a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

Rin laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. " **Then let's go to bed.** "

:~;

" **This marks the 14th missing child this past month. Authorities have said the only thing that links these missing children together is, oddly, illness -** " Shizu shut off the TV once she heard her partner's phone ringing.

"Inuyasha, you look terrible." Sango commented the moment the hanyou answered the video call from her. Her and Shizu were in the Hilton hotel, just a block away from Rin's apartment and giving him a call to give their daily report. Shizu came over curiously and sat beside her while looking over at the phone.

"She's right."

The hanyou glared at them, "Shut up! That's not why you called -"

"Your tie is torn, your suit is wrinkled, your hair is sticking out everywhere – have you been pulling it?" Sango asked, her brows furrowed with a tinge of worry. She could imagine how stressful running his brother's company would be – since it was also a front for everything youkai-related in Japan. The position was political as much as it was business.

Of course, it could have been easier for him if ever bothered to swallow his pride and learn the basics from Sesshomaru before he needed it but...

"NO! Now, what's -"

"You have! Look, there's a bald spot next to his ear!" Shizu exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright over there...?" Sango pushed again and another person appeared from behind him.

"Sango!" Kagome waved excitedly, before answering. "Don't worry about Inuyasha. He is taking lessons from Sesshomaru's mother and well..."

" _Ohhh..._ " Both Sango and Shizu said, before shaking their heads in pity for the hanyou. No further explanation was needed.

"Damn it, just tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha growled, obviously irritated by the sympathy.

Sango explained the events of the day, making sure to let him know that Satoshi was doing whatever pleased him and that he had plans to play matchmaker. "... Seriously?"

"Yes." She also mentioned the amount of saimyosho that appeared and asked if there were any new developments back in Japan.

"I can answer that!" Kagome reappeared on screen, snatching Inuyasha's phone. "Tsukuyomaru-sama found a few, strong trails of miasma in the Oki Islands, he believes they all lead to Chiburijima but he's still checking it out. The sea winds make it hard to follow the trail."

"I'm glad to hear he is alright." Shizu said warmly and Sango nodded.

Abruptly, the call switched to voice-only, the video cutting off. Sango and Shizu looked at each other quizzically before Sango put the phone in between both of their ears. "Kagome?" They heard Inukimi's voice scolding Inuyasha and Kagome's nervous laughter.

"Uhh... We'll talk more tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye...?" The two woman replied before the call cut.

"I hate being away from my mate... but I'm glad we aren't over there right now." Shizu mumbled, getting off her partner's bed and jumping into her own. Sango chuckled, agreeing with her before she also settled in bed. Her last thought was praying that Satoshi will behave while they were gone before sleep took her.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note:** I wasn't expecting to have this out already but it just happened so yay!

Thanks to: Esmereilda, kagomeLove2, PAMILA DE CASTRO, WildHeart44, Taraah36, Guest #1, Ildik0 and Guest #2 for reviewing!

There was a question about the length of the story (and that's the only question I can answer, sorry!). Its only a estimate that could change, I don't think it would take too long to resolve this and I'm worried about dragging it on. My chapters are generally longer than most so keep that in mind!

Also thanks for the all the favs and follows from my silent readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D


	4. Possession & A Capybara

Make You Well

 **Chapter 4**

 _Possession & a Capybara _

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

"Speaking"

" **Speaking English** " / "Speaking Japanese" / "Hablando Español"

Original Publish Date: 2/26/2018

He couldn't sleep.

Sesshomaru stared at the smooth, white ceiling above him in the dark. The only sounds were Rin's steady, soft breathing, and the occasional muffled rumbling of a car engine passing on the street below. He lowered his gaze to his side; the woman had originally passed out on the opposite side the moment her body hit the mattress, but as the night when on, she rolled restlessly in her sleep until he pulled her beside him like the night before and she finally settled in.

That was hours ago, and unlike the night before, he couldn't fall into the comfort of slumber.

Maybe he didn't need as much rest as everyone else... Or maybe it was how distracting her chest pressed against his body was or the warmth of the hand resting on the top of his abs. He recalled the moment he last healed and how her touch electrified his hot skin, wanting to feel it all over. He shut his eyes, his lips pulling back into a hard frown at his indecent thoughts, he didn't have any trouble the other night, why now?

He needed to get away. Sesshomaru slipped out the bed and into the living room, shaking his head in self-disappointment. He shouldn't be thinking those things about her. After all she had done for him, and even believing what little memory he had – he had no right. The man stepped out into the balcony, and rested his arms against the top of the cool railing. The smell of the city wasn't pleasant but he preferred to give his senses a break of her scent. Maybe then he could…

His gaze narrowed at the familiar owl perched on the tree directly north west of the balcony, preening itself. There was something about the animal that didn't feel right or 'normal'. It was almost as if it had the same type of energy that surrounded himself and Kagura.

" **Come here.** " The owl abruptly paused, swinging it's large yellow eyes to the left and right before landing on him. A wing came up in front, as if pointing to itself and asking, 'Me?'

" **Yes, you. Come here.** " Sesshomaru tried again and the owl gave a low hoot before it flew over and landed on the handrail of the balcony, giving him a curious look with an unnatural bent at its neck. " **What are you?** "

It hooted twice with a proud look, its eyes shut and chest puffed high.

… He didn't know what he was expecting.

Was he really outside talking to an owl?

The man shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, turning to go back inside – perhaps he needed sleep more than he thought - when the owl screeched. He winced at sharp sound, glaring at the animal; suddenly, the bird began to glow white, taking shape and turning into a lean, towering figure.

" **Emperor Sesshomaru.** " The transformed man greeted with a slight bow at the waist, " **It has been quite a while.** "

His jaw clenched, he hated meeting someone who knew him but he couldn't phantom a single reference to them. It didn't help that his instincts were telling him this man before him was powerful, a possible threat to her home. He doubted he could scare this one off like the woman on the train. His eyes narrowed, and his youki unknowingly flared. " **Who are you?** "

" **I am Lord Satoshi.** " The older man replied, unfazed by his glare. " **I'm glad you willing to speak to me, pup, though I can't help but wonder what you are doing out here with such a... a, uh, conflicted look.** "

" **What are you doing outside this apartment?** " He snapped back, perturbed by the stranger's casualness. He didn't know this man and he was clearly watching them.

" **Protecting you. You had few problems buzzing around...** "

" **I can take care of them.** "

" **True... if you remembered your centuries of training. Get angrier, pup, and you'll suffocate every human on the block.** "

Sesshomaru blinked in shock, he never realized how dark and wild his aura had gotten. He took a deep breath, concentrating on reeling in his energy back in its cage. Satoshi had quite a pleased look on his face. " **Why are you calling me that?** "

" **You** _ **are**_ **several hundred years younger than me...** "

Several... hundred...? " **I'm not an animal.** "

" **You are** inu **\- a dog, like I am an owl.** "

Sesshomaru stared at the man for several seconds in disbelief. He wasn't... He couldn't change into a dog. He must be mistaken, but Satoshi continued,

" **You have a strong nose and ears, no? Though, I wonder where your markings have gone...** " Satoshi made two slashing motions across his cheeks.

" **What do you want?** "

" **Nothing. I'm just protecting you, as I said. Until you remember everything.** "

Sesshomaru gave him a once-over. Even if he didn't trust this man, its wasn't as if he could fight off at this moment. That aside, he already knew where he lived, where she worked... which deeply unsettled him. He couldn't verify if the man was friendly, only that he stopped a bug from getting too close to them. But he has also attacked Dr. Asano…

" **Why did you attack the doctor at the hospital?** "

" **Because she's a harlot!** " Satoshi exclaimed, nearly screeching. He seemed very passionate about his opinion on her.

" **I don't understand.** "

The owl-man calmed, " **She began flirting with you the moment Dr. Yukamura left.** "

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion, 'She was?' He did think something was odd about how she was touching him. Satoshi gave him an exasperated look before mumbling, " **At least now you have a legitimate reason for being so socially inept.** " He leaned his backside against the railing, " **I never intended to truly harm her, just a scare. Regardless, she's not important. What is important, is that, in the meantime, we should insure you don't accidentally harm anyone with your youki.** "

" **My youki...?** " Did he mean his energy?

" **Yes, after all, you are a powerful daiyoukai. To leave you like this, well, it's reckless with how... possessive... you are with Rin...** "

He ignored the 'possessive' comment, he was not. " **She mentioned something about** youkai **-** "

" **OH! So she's already in the know?** " Satoshi stood up straight with a grin, " **Then what are we doing out here? Let's go inside and ch -** " He never let him touch the handle. Sesshomaru grabbed the man by his black vest and slammed his back onto the patch of wall next to the sliding glass door. All he saw was red. He felt the growl rumbling off his chest, his fangs and claws elongating.

He would not let a stranger in her home.

" _ **Oh my**_ **...** " Satoshi said, breathlessly, staring at him with widened yellow eyes and raising his hands, palms out. " **I... apologize. I should have asked permission first.** " His nose twitched as he took the owl-man's scent. Instinct told him that he learned his lesson. Just as he was going to let go, he heard a sleepy feminine voice call his name from inside and footsteps heading towards the balcony.

Without much thought, Sesshomaru threw the man off over the railing of the 10th floor apartment.

He had wings. It should be fine.

" **Sesshomaru?** " Rin opened the sliding door, her eyes blinking tiredly, " **What are you doing out here? Is something wrong?** "

" **No, I -** "

Satoshi returned back to the railing, in his owl form, his feathers fluffed up to their fullest as he screeched and chattered angrily at him. Rin gasped in shock, clutching his side, away from the animal. He glared at the bird and before he got to shoo him away, the woman spoke again, her fright quickly forgotten, " **Oh, it's that same owl! He's so pretty!** "

At the compliment, Satoshi instantly returned to a more friendly posture as his feathers calmed to their natural position, letting out a friendly hoot. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Rin knelt down, as if afraid to scare to off the bird, and began talking to it in a tone that he witnessed nurses use for babies. " **What are you doing all the way out here? You're so pretty! Can I touch you?** " He felt his brow twitching as the owl hooted again and lowered his head toward her, and watched as Rin softly scratched the bird's neck.

He didn't want him touching her. He couldn't stop it. It just happened - a snarl cracked the pleasant moment between them and it took all he had to not knock the owl cold off the balcony. Rin was on him in an instant, ignoring everything that _should_ have been telling her to back off from him, her face tight with worry. " **Sesshomaru? What's wrong…?** " She looked back at the owl and at him, " **What… What's going on?** " She asked again, her hands cupping his face and directing his glare off the animal and onto her. " **...Do you know that owl?** "

From his peripheral vision, he could see the bird shake his head viciously. He didn't understand and didn't want to lie again, but until everything was more clear to him, it would be for the best, wouldn't it? " **No, I don't. Let's…** " He winced at one particular hard push from what beast dwelled in his mind, one that wanted to tear every perfect white feather from the owl with his jaws, " **Let's go back inside…** " When the woman frowned and tried to speak again, he interrupted, " **Please.** "

Rin relented and both went back inside, while the owl stared at them, both intrigued and worried, before flying off.

:~;

"She is going to kill you." Shizu stated, her cheek resting on her raised hand as she listened to her owl friend retelling his late night escapade while they lounged inside their hotel room. It was early morning and the daiyoukai appeared at the door with an almost somber look. Her partner was luckily in the shower at the moment.

"That isn't the point! I believe we should call upon Enzo's assistance." Satoshi suggested, sitting across from her. "He is mad, Shizu-kun, he can't control himself around her."

"Are you sure you didn't provoke him?" She asked once more, finding it hard to believe Sesshomaru could lose his cool so many times in such a short period… and that Satoshi was completely innocent.

"No! Not intentionally." The owl youkai scoffed, "You give a stray dog food, water, shelter and affection and watch how quickly and vehemently they will protect you and yours."

"I don't understand, this wasn't a big problem before we arrived, was it?"

"They weren't going out as much before we found them due to her work, and I believe his misunderstanding of us and our constant presence is turning him into a vicious guard dog." Sango replied as she left the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in a simple tank top and jeans. "Satoshi-sama might be right to suggest Enzo-sama join us. He has an impeccable record of reverting rogue youkai - this isn't exactly the same but…" She sighed and shook her head, "The constant spikes of youki are going to get the attention of federal officials - or already has - and we don't have clearance to be here from them."

"I can get a hold of him but it will likely take him a couple of days to arrive." Satoshi volunteered, rising from his seat.

"Do it then. The sooner the better." Sango nodded, before her eyes narrowed and she dug a pink-painted nail into the owl youkai's chest, "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for what you did last night!"

Satoshi smiled, sly and wicked, "I look forward for what you have in mind, Sango-kun."

Red in the face, the woman sputtered obscenities at the owl as she kicked him out of the hotel room with her partner laughing in the background.

:~;

" **Sesshomaru?** " The inu-youkai was purchasing ingredients for Rin's preferred dish and dessert to apologize for waking her so late, and for the crack in the wall outside that she had yet to notice, when a man about his age and height approached him with a friendly face. The man had an aura - but it was calm and undeterred by his own much more powerful one.

" **Yes? And you are?** " He replied, getting tired of all the people who suddenly know him.

" **I am Enzo Ferreira. We never spoke personally before. I am a friend of Satoshi.** " Sesshomaru reluctantly accepted his handshake.

" **What do you want?** "

The large man shrugged, running a hand through his cropped reddish-brown hair, " **To talk.. If you don't mind?** "

He did mind, but something… something about the man was so serene. Frowning, he replied back, " **I suppose that's fine…** "

Enzo smiled, " **That's great.** " His black eyes peeked into his hand basket, " **So what are you getting?** "

The man's aura was so comforting, so calm, but at same time unmovable, as if nothing could disturb his peace. By the time the two left the grocery store, Sesshomaru felt like they were old friends, talking about nothing, despite Enzo admitting he didn't know anything more than his name before. It was so strange to him. Was there something he was doing to him?

When Enzo asked to join him back to the apartment, he hesitated. He did have to put the groceries away and start chopping some of the vegetables.. And they hadn't spoken of anything of use yet due to being out in the open… But he did seem harmless… " **Very well.** "

Once the two made it up, Enzo sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Sesshomaru put away meat in the fridge and laid out the produce on the counter. " **You cook for your lady?** " He 'hmmed' in agreement, not bothering to protest the 'your lady' comment, and Enzo smiled, " **I'm sure she appreciates that. My wife wishes I could cook, but I just eat grass and reeds.** "

" **Grass…?** " Sesshomaru asked, glancing up at him from the cutting board, " **What are you?** "

" **I'm a capybara.** "

" **A what?** "

Enzo slid off the bar stool and backed a few steps away, " **Don't freak out. I'm just going to show you my true form.** " White light engulfed the man and turned into a giant… rodent? With a barrel-shaped body, black eyes, a mixture of reddish-brown and yellowish fur. He changed back quickly, and returned to the stool. " **See? Capybara.** "

" **Ah… Alright... What is that you wished to speak about?** "

" **I guess we can start with how ya feelin'? Satoshi was worried about your temper.** " The accusation from the owl made him chop an onion roughly before replying,

" **I'm fine.** "

" **Hmm… Seems like you are mad at him.** " Enzo crossed his arms on the counter, " **Did he do something? He always looks for horns on a horse's head.** "

" **He touched her.** " That chop almost caught his own fingers and he sneered at himself, annoyed that maybe the owl was right...

" **He said she touched him.** " Chop.

" **He asked her.** " Chop.

" **He said she asked first?** " CHOP.

" **It doesn't matter!** " Sesshomaru snarled before a loud CRACK got his attention and he looked down to find a snapped handle on the chef's knife. " **Shit…** " He hissed under his breath, putting aside the broken knife and grabbing the next best one from the block. Maybe his temper was an issue.

After a few more moments, and the knot between his shoulder blades released, Enzo spoke again. " **I didn't let Satoshi explain to me what was going on. He just told me you were protective over a lady and to approach like you were any normal person.** " His nose twitched, and he could tell the capybara was telling the truth, " **Reason for that was, I wanted** _ **you**_ **tell me what is going on. Would you be willing to tell me?** "

Sesshomaru considered the question - a glance at the clock told him he still had hours until Rin would be back - " **I suppose we have the time…** "

And he spilled everything to the capybara who listened to every word, never interrupted, never questioned, never got impatient when he struggled with recalling the earlier memories - before Rin. When it was all done, Enzo nodded a few times before speaking, " **Sounds like Naraku really stepped on the ball with you. He's nasty guy, my friend, and it would have been disastrous in a million ways if he was able to take your power.**

 **Your lady friend, Rin, sounds like a good woman. You want to make sure nothing happens to her because of all that surrounding you, right?** " He didn't answer, quietly stirring the warming mixture of condensed and evaporated milk in the saucepan. " **I think, as long as you are here, with Satoshi and the rest of your friends and family aware, she will be safe-** "

" **Family?** "

" **Yeah… Your step-brother. He ain't here in Miami, but he is out there, looking for Naraku, so you don't have to worry about that. He's got you.** "

" **What…** " Sesshomaru cleared his throat, trying to figure out the heavy feeling that was weighing on him. " **What is his name?** "

" **Inuyasha… Does that ring a bell?** "

He swallowed thickly and thought, 'No… It doesn't.' And it made him feel terrible. He had a brother he couldn't remember, he never even considered he had family with how different he was from everyone else. " **Do… do I have other family?** "

" **Like a wife and kids, you mean? Nah. You have a mother but I don't think you two are super close. Your father passed away almost a century ago, I think.** "

" **Do you have any pictures or…?** "

" **Ah, no, sorry, man… Satoshi probably has, if not Sango or Kagome. Let me ask them...** " Enzo replied, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen.

" **Sango? Kagome?** " All these people were protecting him?

" **Sango and Shizu are head of the unit protecting Rin and you. Kagome is your sister-in-law, she's still in Japan with Inuyasha.** " Sesshomaru tempered the egg yolks absently, thinking upon what the capybara had told him, feeling guilt ebb at him. Perhaps the woman on the train was one of those he named, and her along with Satoshi, he snarled and threatened, afraid for Rin's safety when they were working to ensure it.

" **Don't beat yourself up about it.** " Enzo abruptly stated, were his thoughts so obvious to the man? " **They understand. Inuyoukai are fiercely loyal and that can turn to fiercely possessive real quick. That's what I'm here for."**

" **I don't understand.** "

" **I'm a capybara. I calm youki. Help you chill and relax…** " He considered it, and had realized he wasn't fighting himself or struggling with the animal inside his mind despite the capybara being in Rin's home… but Rin wasn't here, that would change everything, wouldn't it? " **I can't stick around when your lady comes back… but my concern is really just when you guys are out, you know? So, if you're fine with it, I'm thinking I stay nearby wherever you guys go. If I feel you're getting too amped up, I swoop in, get you out of there before anything blows up.**

 **Think that'd would be cool? Will that work for you?** " Sesshomaru nodded and put aside the sweetened milk mixture to cool, then turned from the stove to face the man when his phone went off. " **Oh, here you go. That's your brother.** " He took the phone from him and studied the photo of a younger man who had large eyes of the same color, long silver hair that a bit more on the grey-side, and…

" **Dog ears…?** "

Enzo laughed, " **Yeah, he's got cute little ears on his head. Just don't tell him they're cute or he loses his mind. The woman next to him is Kagome, his wife.** " She had long raven hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a sincere smile.

" **She's beautiful… Do they have any children?** " He asked as he handed the phone back, not sure how he would feel about finding out he is an uncle.

" **Nah, they got married about 6 months ago. Kagome wants to finish her miko training before starting a family. I'm guessing the photo didn't help either?** " Sesshomaru shook his head. Their faces only made a strange, painful feeling pang his chest but nothing stirred in his memories. " **It was worth a shot -** "

The house phone rang unexpectedly and Sesshomaru answered call, his expression soon crumbling with worry.

Outside the apartment, two human women sat across the street at a tiny cafe with outdoor seating, drinking shots of cuban espresso. Shizu had been glancing at the aura monitor device, which was about the size and the aesthetic of a late 80's cell phone, since Enzo had entered the apartment. "I can't believe it. His levels haven't been this stable and normal since all this started…"

"A capybara is everyone's best friend." Sango commented, wondering if the photo she sent to Enzo helped at all.

"Oh no… No, no…" The monitor began to blink from green, to yellow, to orange, to red within just a few moments, signalling an abnormal rise in powerful youki in the area… and it was coming from the apartment. Before the two got to react further, a shot of light blasted from a 10th floor balcony and disappearing from sight in just seconds. "What… Where…?!"

"I don't know, we won't be able to catch up to him. No one we have can."

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note:** So, like this has been sitting here forever. Thought I should I put it as I try to wriggle out some inspiration. The next chapter is already done, just needs a bit of review and editing before I add it. Lots more 'story' in that one if that makes sense! And chapter 6 is already started on!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those that are still sticking with it! =D


	5. A Blade & The First Mistake

Make You Well

 **Chapter 5**

 _A Blade & the First Mistake_

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

"Speaking"

" **Speaking English** " / "Speaking Japanese" / "Hablando Español"

Original Publish Date: 3/1/2018

Rin shoved her hands into the pockets of her long, white coat as she walked out the automatic double doors that lead to the rooftop of the children's hospital building, stopping once she reached the railing that fenced the edge, a colorful helipad nearby. She was suppose to go home soon, in about 10 minutes or so, but misplaced guilt stopped her from wanting to leave.

She knew it was misplaced. She knew she did everything she could. The family knew the risks, the team knew the risks, the hospital, her - everyone knew the odds were not favorable, but they weren't ready to let go of their child just yet, to give up. The original surgeon passed on the procedure due to the risk, not wanting to ding their perfect record… or deal with the heaviness of losing a patient, especially a child.

And she couldn't stop. After Samantha's tumors were removed, after... bleeding to death, Rin had to move on to the next surgery. And the next. Now, she finally had a moment of peace - 'Or not…' She thought as she heard the familiar 'wiissh' of the doors opening behind her. They knew she was up here and wanted solitude, who would -

" **Rin?** " 'Ah, they called Sesshomaru.' Rin was a bit miffed at that, she dealt with a patient's loss before alone. It was part of their job. She didn't need anyone... And… she didn't really want him to know, to know that she _could_ fail, that she _did_ fail, even if it wasn't her fault, even if she did do everything she possibly could. " **Rin, I did something. I don't know if it was the right thing.** "

" **What?** " She turned at his strange tone, now seeing his brows tight in the center, his lips pulled to a frown and his brilliant golden eyes worried, unsure. " **What are you talking about?** " She asked again, her tone harsher this time. Rin just wanted to be alone, for just a moment… with no weird, inexplicable -

" **DR. YUKIMARA!** " A man she recognized as one of the surgical techs from earlier burst into the scene, " **You need to come down! Now!** " He didn't give a chance to respond before he turned back into the building.

Now she was worried. " **What did you do?** " She whispered before passing Sesshomaru but he told her that she should hurry, they would talk at home - and she didn't bother fighting him, quickly running into the building and catching up to the surgical tech. " **What's going on?** " They entered the elevator and the man picked a floor.

" **She's alive.** " He responded once the doors closed.

" **What? W-who?!** " But she knew there was only one person the tech could be talking of.

" **Samantha.** "

" **That's…** " Rin pursed her lips, her heart beginning to race, " **That's impossible. I saw her… You saw her too.** "

" _ **I know**_ **, but she's been moved from the basement and they are screening now.** " The doors opened again and the two raced down the hall. 'Did you do this, Sesshomaru…?'

:~;

When Rin returned to her apartment, feeling nearly numb after everything that transpired in the past 2 hours, Sesshomaru was sitting on the sofa with his hair a bit disheveled, leaning far forward with his arms resting on his knees and staring at the floor, bangs covering his eyes. As she put her things down in a chair nearby, she noticed two dirty, sheathed swords sitting on the coffee table. Moving in front of him, she knelt on the rug and cupped his face to force his gaze on her. " **Did you bring that child back to life?** "

A long silence ensued and she began to wonder if he would do anything other than stare until he finally replied, " **I did…** "

Rin felt her heart rate accelerate; super strength, hearing, speed - those were all 'typical' super powers she could reason and deal with, but bringing a life back from death... " **H-how?** "

His gaze flickered behind her, " **One of my blades.** "

'A sword that can resurrect? … That's insane.' " **Why?** " She tried to swallow back the lump in her throat and blink back the water in her eyes, " **Why did you do that?** "

" **Was it wrong...?** "

" **Answer me!** " She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, and instantly felt guilt when his expression winced.

" **It was selfish.** " He said under his breath, his eyes averting from her. " **They wanted me there to escort you home, I could hear in the background what happened. And I knew the sword would help, I didn't know how or why I knew that… I just didn't want you to… You looked…** " The man pursed his lips and shut his eyes.

" **Was it wrong?** " He asked again, his voice barely audible. He saved the girl for her? Rin didn't know how to react or what to say or… She felt the dam break, and her tears began to fall as her hands dropped from his face to his shoulders, the weight of the day too much to bare. " **You're crying.** " He mumbled, his gaze too intense now for her to keep, " **Don't. I want you to be happy…** "

" **I am…** " Rin was able to say between sobs, wiping her cheeks, but the flow didn't stop. " **It's just…** " She couldn't find the words for the rush of emotions threatening to drown her, somewhere between the chaos in her head and the overwhelming pain and joy in her heart; She pulled him close and caught his lips in a quick, soft kiss.

Rin let out a choked laugh at his shocked expression when she pulled away, and smiled at the man as one of her hands absently fixed his hair. She whispered, " **Thank you.** " There was a moment of silence; Rin desperately trying to reign in her tears and failing, and Sesshomaru looking at her strangely. She spoke first, " **You didn't just bring her back, you know… The first thing they noticed… were the incisions done during surgery were gone, and any scars from previous operations too.** "

She looked down, staring at her lap as she continued, " **She had more strength than she did when she was admitted. So they went to look for her cancer… and there was nothing. The radiation damage on her organs was gone also. Complete clean bill of health… for a girl whose illness was killing her hours before…**

 **I don't… I don't know if what you did was wrong… But I don't think you should do it again - no matter what I feel, or the family, or whomever… I'm afraid…** " Rin trailed off, thinking of the men in suits that barged in after.

" **Afraid of what?** "

She tucked a loose silver lock of his behind his ear, " **Afraid of them finding you.** "

" **Who?** " He asked, catching her wrist before she pulled away.

" **I don't know.** " She replied honestly, " **There were government men poking around after Dr. Lopez informed administration about our 'miracle child'. They wanted tapes, records, interrogate the doctors and nurses - the directors were arguing with them, mentioning HIPAA and other legal stuff - I don't want them to find you.** "

His grip loosened, " **They won't.** "

Rin scoffed as she rose to her feet, " **You're so sure.** " He told her to trust him… And she did, but couldn't phantom what made him so confident. She fumbled with the tie in her hair as she began to walk to her bedroom, suddenly feeling the grime of the day and wanting it gone. " **I'm going to take a quick shower.** "

Once the hot water hit her tense muscles, she let out a moan of relief, closing her eyes for a moment to relax against the warm pressure. 'Oh god, I kissed him.' Rin's eyes snapped open at the thought, only just now having truly realized what she did. 'He didn't say anything…' She groaned in despair, letting her forehead hit the tile. 'Of course he didn't say anything. He lives in my apartment, lives on my food - he isn't going to -'

" _ **I want you to be happy.**_ "

But he went completely out of his way today. _He freaking brought a patient back to life._ That couldn't have been easy for him, right? It couldn't just be some swipe of his sword and that's it? With no consequences?

A part of her still didn't believe this day was real, that she was going to wake up and find it was all some crazy dream. She shut off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out into the bedroom. Rummaging through her dresser, she opted out of the usual over-sized t-shirt and shorts for a satin teal chemise decorated with pink peacocks, wanting something that felt nice against her skin. She ran a dryer through her hair long enough that it wasn't dripping, not wanting to stand forever until it was dry.

And her stomach made a point of food, but her mind protested as it had for the whole day, not feeling up to eating. 'Maybe just a little something?' Rin decided before leaving the room, making her way to the kitchen, " **Hey, Sesshomaru?** " He was at the sink, cleaning a patterned sheath coated in dirt and 'hmmed' in acknowledgement. She looked at the exposed sword resting on the counter, its hilt matched the rune-like pattern on the sheath and realized she never held one before… but there was some dark and powerful force swirling around it that screamed 'don't touch me'.

Which made her _really_ want to touch it.

" **It would not be wise.** " His voice broke her thoughts and she pouted, wondering how he knew about that. Did curiosity have its own scent too? 'Jeez.'

" **I was just wondering if there is any food?** " Rin asked innocently, opening the fridge and blinking in surprise at the cooked leftovers and one of her favorite desserts that she discovered soon after moving to the city, Suspiro de limeña. But how would he know that? " **Did you cook…?** "

" **I did. I wanted to apologize for disturbing your… sleep…** "

Rin frowned at his trailing voice and looked at him, flushing when she realized his eyes were trailing down her body. She hadn't worn this particular sleepwear around him, but didn't think much of it… It's not like it was any more revealing than a tank top and shorts, but felt _a lot_ nicer. He never looked up at her face to notice she caught him, averting his gaze back to the task in the sink, scrubbing the sheath with a bit more vigor.

" **I, uhm… You didn't have to. Thank you.** " She said, grabbing a jar of dessert before shutting the fridge and getting a spoon, then sat on the sofa while indulging in the sweet cream. The other sheathed blade was still on the coffee table but it appeared he had already cleaned it while she was in the shower. This one didn't have any ominous aura around it, in fact it didn't have any _feeling_ around it, like it was normal.

Was this the one that heals?

Glancing behind her to make sure Sesshomaru was still busy, she quietly set down her food and stood, grabbing the blade from hilt and sheath - and with one more glance to be super sure - she pulled it out. Rin turned her wrist a few times, examining both sides of the steel and frowned when she still felt... absolutely nothing. 'Maybe it is the other one…?' She thought as she made a move to return it, only to go too fast and miss the hole of the sheath and nick the top of her hand - at least it should have.

The cut shone white and just dissipated. No blood, no scar, nothing. " **What…?** " Rin whispered in shock, looking closely at her hand - and then it was covered by another.

" **I'd expect a surgeon to be more careful with sharp objects…** " Sesshomaru teased, taking it from her and putting away the blade. She blushed, mumbling about just being curious while trying to ignore the warmth his hand left, something that she _shouldn't_ have noticed in the first place. She pegged it on all the whirlwind of heavy emotions for the day, leaving her hollow and wanting to be filled.

Rin flushed darkly at her own choice of phrasing when her mind ran with that thought a bit too wildy, scolding herself. 'That's not what I mean!' A clawed hand returned, gently grabbing her chin and bringing her gaze up to his exotic gold.

" **Are you listening? Why are you red?** " He was talking? Her gaze moved to down his high cheekbones, his thin nose, and lingered on his lips for a few seconds before they met his eyes again. Why was he so close? She could smell him-a forest scent with a stormy undertone that made her want to… No.

Rest. She was tired. 'I need to go.' She needed rest… and… Rin dragged her hand up his chest, vividly remembering the sculpted muscles hidden by his tee that now twitched under her touch until she reached the side of his face with the other hand on his shoulder. He lowered just enough for their foreheads to touch, " **Rin?** " His voice betrayed what his face would not, lower than usual, feeling the rumble of it against her palm. But it sounded almost cute in a way, as if he didn't know what was happening – and quite frankly, she didn't really know either.

It wouldn't be right. It would be using him-using him for comfort and relief as she innocently does when they lay together in bed. But her mind wickedly persisted he didn't mind as two clawed hands gripped her waist and pulled her body against his-and of course, with a shuddering breath, she felt they fit perfectly. There was no protest when she kissed him again, only the sensation of his strong arms wrapping around her. She savored it for but a moment before her guilt ebbed at her again, " **I'm sorry…** " She whimpered under her breath, " **This isn't right**." But she couldn't pull away.

" **Why?** "

Rin let out a soft chuckle, her tone self-deprecating. " **There are a few million reasons.** "

" **Are they important to you?** "

She chewed on that question, and her bottom lip, for a moment before her eyes caught him staring at her mouth. " **Most… aren't.** " Her dull senses felt a humming in the air that was becoming familiar to her, a warmth from him that was more inviting to her than ever. " **That's not fair.** " She teasingly said with a slight huff. How was she supposed to resist just sinking into that cozy, protective force and forget the trials of today and what awaited her tomorrow?

" **What isn't fair?** " He asked, head tilted a bit to the side.

But Rin just shook her head and buried her face in his chest, trying to grasp at her fleeting threads of control. Senses muddled by all that was him, she didn't hear the soft 'swish' and mistakened the feeling of a warm cloud against her skin as his energy. But when a slight tickle against her legs caused her to pull away and look down, she gasped at the curl of fur that encompassed them.

" **What is…?** " Rin began to ask but noticed Sesshomaru looked just as confused as her. She didn't know why, but she began to laugh before giving him one last squeeze and pulling away as far as the fluff around her waist allowed. " **I think I just want to sleep before anything else strange happens.** " She joked while running her fingers through the white fluff, marveling at its texture. It was possibly the softest and most fluffiest thing she ever touched. It would be the best pillow ever. EVER.

" **You can take it with you.** " He said, a knowing smirk on his face. She should probably ask where it came from, what exactly is it, and if it's _alive_ and safe to handle because it certainly seemed like it was clinging on to her… But… 'Those are questions for tomorrow.' Rin gathered the massive boa in her arms, having to wrap around her shoulders first due to its length and noticed him with a small smile on his lips. " **What?** "

He just shook his head, " **It's nothing. Go. Rest.** "

She didn't need to be told twice. Nearly tripping over the fur before getting into her room, Rin just dropped herself on her bed, losing to her exhaustion in minutes.

Sesshomaru on the other hand…

:~;

"Did… Did you just drop that?"

"...No."

"Then how did it end up shattered on the floor?" The bat daiyoukai, Tsukuyomaru, growled at his subordinate, before snatching the other two glimmering orbs from their hands. "We haven't the slightest idea what these are and if they pertain to Emperor Sesshomaru. If you have crippled him in some way due to your negligence…!"

"I'm sure it's fine." The younger youkai blurted out, rather unsmartily, while scratching the side of his nose, "I mean, if they think the pentagram on the ground was a-"

"We have not heard back from Inuyasha-sama. We will make no assumptions until then." Tsukuyomaru interrupted before sighing as he slipped the golf ball-sized orbs in his pocket, "Just.. sit over here and wait."

They had been searching the islands for weeks, following a trace of Naraku that weakened with every passing day. His original assessment that the spider had been hiding in Chiburijima was correct, unfortunately the tiny fraction of the already small island occupied by Naraku was littered with miasma traps, pockets of crazed puppet youkai, a few misleading illusions within caverns, and an electromagnetic barrier that stopped them from phoning for back-up-which they thankfully were able to disable a moment ago. They didn't find the hanyou once they reached the hideout but they did find evidence of a massive fight.

The angry gashes of broken stone across the ground and walls made him more than a little uneasy, questioning the structural integrity of the cave that he and Hideyo currently stood in. Not that the younger youkai showed any concern over it-the sound of a body clusimly hitting the floor nearly made the bat roll his eyes-or his footing. "Oh hey, there's another one down here!" Hideyo exclaimed, reaching out into the deep break in the ground he tripped over. "Its bigger too-and red."

Now he had his attention. The daiyoukai quickly walked over, "Hideyo, I'll grab it, don't-"

His ultra-sensitive ears picked up the crystalline sound of the ball hitting the rough walls of the small trench before it likely free falled into the cavern below them, and the sound of glass shattering. Would it be wrong for him to kill Hideyo now?

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts of homicide, "Inuyasha-sama."

"Stop calling me that." The hanyou growled, "How many of those glowing things have you found?"

"Five." The bat daiyoukai then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It was five."

"Ugh. Hideyo?"

"Yes."

"Damn it Hideyo!"

Tsukuyomaru heard the youkai yell 'sorry' from whatever dark corner he was now inspecting, before asking, "Was our suspicion correct?"

"Yeah, Naraku couldn't just absorb Sesshomaru whole. So he used whatever bullshit ancient holy ritual to trap his youki into those balls. He didn't have to trap memories too, but probably did to make him more vulnerable. Breaking them isn't the end of the world, but I would _really fucking appreciate it_ if no more were broken without giving a heads-up to Sango. We don't know how much of his youki is trapped, and we don't know what memories are trapped in what either." He heard the hanyou sigh, and realized his tone sounded rather exhausted and unusual for him.

"And you? How has the Lady Mother been treating you?"

"She's a crazy bitch." Inuyasha replied plainly before switching back, "Just find me Naraku so I can beat the living shit out of him for causing all this fucking trouble for me, alright? And if you find any more of those balls, get them over here _especially_ any ominous looking ones."

"Is a dull, cackling swirl of red and black considered ominous?" He didn't know when Hideyo came up right next to him but there he was, holding up none-too-carefully another shiny ball-this one the size of a baseball.

"I would consider that pretty fucking ominous." Inuyasha mumbled, having heard the younger youkai and Tsukuyomaru agreed, then promptly took it from the clumsy youkai.

"Oh! Well, it looks just like the one that fell through the floor earlier." Hideyo revealed with a far too casual smile.

Tsukuyomaru heard an exclamation of ' **For fuck's sake** ' before the call ended.

:~;

A capybara is a youkai's best friend, but its a weird relationship considering they are also the prey of many, many predator and aggressive youkai.

Like jaguars, anacondas, ocelots, certain eagles… Maybe even a hungry dog.

Luckily, Sesshomaru was not _hungry_ , just enraged for some inexplicable reason that Enzo has been trying to decipher for the past 30 minutes. The daiyoukai was 'there' enough to agree to leave the apartment and met on the rooftop of the Hilton (for Rin's sake), to sit down, to take even breaths, to even speak calmly-but something, there was something there that he knew the dog was hiding and he couldn't get him to open up.

At first, it wasn't rage. His youki was flared but in a different kind of way-something done to impress or woo a prospective female. Normally, this kind of presentation was confined to whatever room or area the youkai are in, but Sesshomaru didn't have the control to do that… so his presentation was the equivalent to a parade marching down Ocean Drive in the middle of a sunny, summer day. Satoshi was a bit too happy about it and making rather inappropriate comments, while Sango was burning red and Shizu laughed at their antics. None of them had it in them to interrupt.

But it quelled for a moment and then changed into something dangerous, and now here they were.

The capybara had resigned to sit quietly with the amped-up youkai for the moment. It helped to an extent, but if the inuyoukai wasn't willing to unravel that knot of anger… A buzz from his phone caught his attention, a text from Sango telling that the Emperor may gotten some of his youki and a small fraction of his memories back. Now, that would explain the core cause of this… Perhaps the memories he recovered were not exactly happy, combined with extra power that he can't control…

He looked at were the dog youkai had worn the cheap wooden armchair with his raking claws, up the pinched eyebrows and conflicted eyes, to a mouth that struggled to keep his hackles in. Now, he didn't know much about the Emperor… but from the bits that Sango and Satoshi relayed to him before they met up here, there was one sure-fire thing that could anger the dog daiyoukai beyond reason.

" **Do you remember your father?** "

The look that Sesshomaru gave him was almost enough to make him believe that he _is_ prey and flee. The capybara silently gave the dog credit for that-having dealt with rogue youkai for centuries had desensitized him to a predator's drive and never felt true danger for a long time until that moment… but he would not run.

And the harsh glare crumbled into uncertainty, " **I don't know. Maybe.** "

" **He had hair like your's-before, long-but almost always in a ponytail. Golden eyes too. His skin was a bit darker though…** "

" **Yes, him.** "

" **What do you remember…?** " Enzo asked carefully, watching for any twitches, any disturbances in his youki, anything that the daiyoukai wouldn't _say_.

" **It's not clear.** " His voice was taunt. The daiyoukai leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and a hand clutching his temple. " **Hundreds of snippets of… things that don't make any sense to me.** "

" **I wish I had the knowledge to walk you through what memories you have recovered. The only one around might be Lord Satoshi but…** " When the daiyoukai shot him a flat look, he couldn't help but smile. " **I thought so.** "

" **How much longer?** "

Enzo smiled softly, " **That depends on you, Sesshomaru.** "

" **There is nothing else to say.** "

" **Just tell me whatever runs through your mind.** "

The capybara thought the dog would not listen, golden eyes looking straight across the rooftop but unfocused for what felt like quite some time. " **I was sent away when I was an adolescent.** " A deep frown pulled his lips, " **I can't understand what he is saying, but I'm angry and I attack him. We fight… And when he wins. Guards, or something of the sort, grab me and hold me. I'm still angry and I** _ **can't**_ **control it, even bloodied and wounded. He tells me something that…** " The Emperor trailed off, his gaze dropping to the dirty concrete floor. " **I stop. They take me away. It ends there.** "

That knot of rage was unraveling, unfortunately not because the daiyoukai was feeling _better_. Sadness doesn't spike youki, but mellows it-though the capybara much preferred to leave the dog happy, or at the very least neutral. When the sun's light began peeking through the horizon, Enzo knew there wasn't any time left. Rin would wake soon for work and it would be best that Sesshomaru was in her apartment before then. " **You may go back. You won't hurt her or anyone else.** " It was relief that flashed in the Emperor's eyes as he wasted no time returning back to his temporary home.

"Do you know what is troubling him?" Enzo asked once the white owl came swooping down from whatever spot he was patrolling and changed into his humanoid form.

"I may have an idea." Satoshi answered, but his tone was so unfamiliar. The owl was a very… perky youkai, and to hear his somber voice was a bit unsettling. "That day feels like eons ago. Can't say I agreed with the Lord's decision. You know well, Enzo-san, that separating a wild youkai from family only worses the child's development."

The capybara looked at the owl shocked, "Him? Emperor Sesshomaru… was wild?"

But the Lord changed gears and offered the capybara breakfast, and didn't say another another word of the past.

:-;

Rin didn't know what to expect to find at work when she arrived and hoped it would just be like any other day, normal and busy and above all, predictable. But the moment she sat in her office to review paperwork for the first surgery of the day, the door opened and two men in suits walked in-locking the door behind them. " **Good morning…** " She greeted cautiously as the men took the seats in front of her desk.

" **Dr. Yukimura, last night you operated on a young girl, Samantha Velasquez, correct?** " The larger, more serious looking man asked, cutting right to the chase.

" **I am not at liberty to say.** " Rin replied immediately, using her best no-nonsense tone despite the thundering of her heart. " **If you have any questions, I suggest you take it to my director.** "

" **Dr. Yukimara…** " The smaller, more friendlier looking man started, " **We are just making sure we have our facts straight. We don't need any details of the girl's aliments. Its safe to say she was a sick child, requiring your attention. One who died, and stayed dead for hours and hours… and came back, alive and well. Is that true?** "

" **That is a question for my director.** "

The larger man persisted, " **Surely, you are aware the child died on your table-** "

" **Get out.** " Rin hissed, trying to blink back the water building in her eyes. " **Get out of my office. I have work to do.** "

" **Dr. Yukimara, we cannot leave until you-** "

" **Dr. Yukimara?** " A hand knocked on the office door, " **We are ready for you in the OR.** " The suits had no choice but to leave at that point, thankfully, and Rin prayed she wouldn't see them again.

:~;

"This… This is really starting to get out of hand." Shizu groaned, watching from her spot at the breakfast table as Lord Satoshi argued with a strict lady in a black suit in the main room, a federal official representing Demon & Supernatural Arms Control, who happened to be an Amazonian Parrot youkai… and generally speaking, two different types of birds together is not a good idea, make them youkai and its even worse.

" **I have missing children whose time of disappearance happen to coincide with every flare of youki in this region, owl. Youki, whose signature is currently not registered for clearance in this country-** "

" **Do you see any missing children here? Are you seriously suggesting that** _ **he**_ **is responsible?!** " Satoshi snapped and the parrot youkai huffed, flicking a lock of her long, vibrant green hair behind her shoulder.

" **I am simply stating facts. Mr. Taisho can start clearing himself of any wrongdoing by registering his visit in customs, and, above all, stop flaunting his youki around like anyone else here gives a damn. It is impeding our investigation, if he truly has nothing to do with it.** " The woman was shorter than Satoshi by a good 6-7 inches, but the glare her orange eyes gave made her far more intimidating. " **If he does not… Next time we speak, it will be for an arrest.** "

Sango came into the hotel room just as the parrot youkai left, giving a worried look to both of them. "Her badge…"

"Yeah… She wasn't happy." Shizu grumbled, sinking into the hard chair, "They are going to grill him in customs, we can't take him there. He doesn't know anything about himself or what he is doing here."

"What happened at the hospital?" Satoshi asked, turning towards Sango.

"Two bureau agents snooping around things they have no business knowing… Sesshomaru…" She sighed, "...resurrected a child there."

Shizu stopped her partner, "Wait, he has his blades with him? Since when?"

"He ran off last night in a hurry, that's when the girl was brought back. That's probably when?"

"Now what? Rin has to know he did it. Are we going to tell her anything? Between her previous experiences with Kohaku, now Sesshomaru, and dead people coming to life… Are we _really_ going to continue keeping her in the dark?" Shizu asked, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. She didn't like it. She didn't know the woman personally, but spent enough time following her around to know Rin was a good person who deserved to know more about the risks she was unknowingly taking.

"That's not our decision to make…" Sango replied, but Shizu could tell her partner also felt bad for Rin, on top of their shared history.

"I don't disagree, ladies…" Satoshi started, "But we _must_ deal with Demon Control first. I might have an idea…"

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note:** I have been trying to put this up all DAYYY guys. Kept getting errors trying to login. Lame. ):

Thank you for those who reviewed and fav'ed and followed. Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one is almost done too! :D


	6. Laws & Duty

Make You Well

 **Chapter 6**

 _Laws & Duty_

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

"Speaking"

" **Speaking English** " / "Speaking Japanese" / "Hablando Español"

Original Publish Date: 3/9/2018

"Why do I have to do this?" The youkai complained as Sango adjusted the red tie around his neck.

The woman huffed, "Because if you don't, we might have an international incident on our hands."

The two argued in front of the Claude & Pepper Federal Building, which was right across the street of the taller tower that housed US Customs and Border Protection offices. It, unfortunately, also secretly housed the main office for US Demon & Supernatural Arms Control for the state of Florida. They hoped green lady wasn't currently at office. Sango smoothed out the black hair on top of his head, while grumbling "I can't believe it's gone."

"How long is this going to take?" He asked, golden gaze eyeing the tall building with dread.

"As long as it needs to take." Sango replied, "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." She patted down the front of his blazer, smoothing out any last wrinkles, before she stood up straight and promptly set the youkai's lips to a straight line. "No frowns. No smirks. No smiles. Nothing at all. Ready?" He reluctantly nodded and both inside, found the proper place to be on the 6th floor, and turned into the hall with the elevator to find-

" **Mrs. Ikeda… Then you must be** **Mr. Taisho. It's good to see you here.** " The tall woman approached them. This time her appearance was more human, likely in disguise due to her workplace; her forest green hair was blonde and her orange eyes were a common brown. She extended her hand in greeting, " **I'm Agent Esmeralda Castillo.** "

The man glanced at the hand, but pressed the elevator button instead. " **We are in a hurry, Ms. Castillo.** " Sango nearly winced, because not shaking her hand was _very_ Sesshomaru but it was also rude and the woman seemed like the strong type to hate that kind of-

Esmeralda crossed her arms, " **Then** _ **please**_ **, follow me to my office. It will be much quicker. We wouldn't want to take too much of your time,** _ **Emperor**_ **.** " Her voice was just dripping in sarcasm and Sango immediately assumed this woman must have never had a single interaction with Sesshomaru in the past.

" **I appreciate the quick accomodation, Ms. Castillo.** " The youkai smoothly replied, completely ignoring the lady's biting tone-very Sesshomaru, but again, very infuriating. 'Maybe I should I tell him to cool it a bit…' Sango thought as they trailed behind the lady, 'This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!'

The three sat in the windowed office that surprisingly decorated rather lively with colorful artwork and a couple of vases of exotic flowers. The interview started off fine despite the rockness of before, basic questions and paperwork to be given to register his visit. No big deal. Sango zoned out a bit from the dull conversation, the photos and awards on the wall taking away her focus.

" **There is a concern, Mr. Taisho, your youki has been going wild as of late. Enough to draw attention from humans.** " Esmeralda typed away on her computer as she spoke, " **Is there any reason for this…?** "

They were kind of alike-both agents working in hidden branches of government meant to enforce laws and keep peace between two very different, and not so different, species. She could tell the youkai was young considering, maybe even just a century old. Sango was also very young when she first started working in Sesshomaru's small, but highly skilled, private army. Being part of a long line of demon slayers sets your destiny for life...

" **I have been chasing a magnificent, charming woman as of late and she is enough to drive me mad. Surely you understand how** _ **primal**_ **our mating trials can be.** " Sango's eyes widened as heat began to rise in her cheeks, that wasn't the answer they discussed at all! The human also noticed a small flush on the parrot youkai, who cleared her throat and scratched the side of her cheek but gave a slight nod, and mumbled an ' **I guess** ' rather quickly. " **In any case, it has come to my attention my pursuit has been hindering your investigation. I will be leaving the city for a couple of weeks with my prospect. When I return, I assure you, it will no longer be an issue.** "

" **R-right…** " Esmeralda replied, turning redder at the implication. If it can even be called an implication. She fully turned in her chair to face them both with her hands on her lap. " **Well, that'd, uhm, that would be all for now. If we have any other inquiries, I will relay them to Mrs. Ikeda. Thank you again for coming so quickly. Mr. Taisho. Mrs. Ikeda.** " The two left the building together and walked to the nearby MetroMover station in silence. Until they boarded the mostly empty car, and Sango promptly slapped the taller man upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Owww." The man rubbed the back of his head, "That hurt!"

"Why did you say that?!"

"What was I supposed to do? She was just getting mad!"

"You were suppose to be Sesshomaru-"

"But she's like you and you always argue with Sesshomaru-sama. I figured if I acted a bit more like Miroku-sama, she'd drop her problem with me and get too flustered to continue, which is exactly what happened! She was just being a pain. It's not like she _seriously_ thought we have anything to do with-"

Sango blinked at the youkai's explanation, before narrowing her eyes, "What do you mean?"

The youkai shrugged, "You know… You get mad at Miroku for, maybe, I don't know, spending too much time at a bar during an investigation and you start drilling him-but then he starts talking about how much he loves you or _desires_ you"-The mention of it already got her red-"and you just shut the whole conversation down in embarrassment and never touch it again." He tapped the side of his mouth with a thoughtful expression, "Now that I think about, everyone does that with you. Kagome and Shizu-san start talking about their husbands or Satoshi-sama teases you-you just get embarrassed really easily. Sesshomaru-sama isn't one to do that though, that's probably why you guys just end up arguing and arguing forever and ever…"

"Shippou."

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

The disguised fox youkai grinned from cheek to cheek, but Sango quickly pulled it down, "You are still Taisho-sama."

"You've hit him over the head before?"

"No, of course not. I like my hands attached to my wrists." Sango replied with a roll of her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But that smile looks weird on his face. Once we get back to the hotel, you can drop the disguise."

"I don't know… I think I kind of like being Sesshomaru-sama." Shippou stated as he caught the eyes of a pair of two beautiful cuban women on the other side of the car that had been admiring him since they boarded.

"Shippou…" Sango warned, her arms crossed over her chest.

The fox youkai gave a dramatic sigh and rested his back against the window beside them, "You're no fun."

:~;

When the clock hit noon, Rin let out a breath she felt she held all morning. Sesshomaru starts his volunteer shift at this time, so no doubt he was around and it made her feel infinitely better. She sensed as if she was being watched since she arrived-the morning meeting didn't help that-but she could deal knowing he was somewhere nearby.

Paperwork didn't help the running thoughts in her mind, and she kept finding herself in the past. Her time with Kohaku seemed so complicated and overwhelming, she honestly was surprising herself with how calm she has been so far with her handsome, superhuman, amnesia-ridded friend. Her younger self would have bailed after the metro rail incident, which seemed so far away now.

Paperwork didn't help the other thoughts either, the ones that kept reminding her of the sensation of his lips on hers, or his-

And that's when Rin knew she had to get up and leave the office, get some fresh air to clean her thoughts. Lunch was now! She grabbed her wallet and made her way to the outdoor cafe-only to stopped by Dr. Lopez halfway there. His grim expression worried her, " **Dr. Yukimura, I hate to interrupt your break, but we must speak for a moment.** "

" **Its alright, your office?** " Rin replied, unable to help how quickly her heart began to beat. 'It could be nothing!' She tried to reason as she followed her superior back into their hospital wing and into his private office, where an unexpected familiar face awaited her. 'Sango?!'

" **This is Sango Ikeda… she will be assisting us in the matter of our miracle child.** " The older man sat in his chair with Sango leaning on the cabinet behind him, " **Though I have been told you two know each other. Had I realized you were personally assisting such a prominent man…** " Rin furrowed her brows but said nothing. 'Prominent man? Who? Sesshomaru?' He stayed quiet for a few moments as if thinking something over. " **Rin.** " He started-which didn't help her nervousness, he was a _very_ proper man and despite how long she had been working under him, calling her by her first name was absolutely alien to her-, " **I-We believe it would be in your best interest to take your vacation now. At this very moment.** "

" **W-why?** " She blurted out. That would be impossible. " **What about all the surgeries scheduled-** "

" **We can take care of them, you know that.** "

" **But why?** " Rin tried again, her eyes darting between both of them. " **What's going on?** "

" **It is in your best interest to go.** " Dr. Lopez repeated, " **Take your friend, leave the city for a bit.** "

" **But I have-** "

" **Rin. Please.** " He interrupted again, " **When you return, everything should be back to normal.** "

Rin studied her boss's pleading dark eyes and taunt mouth-he was concerned about her and he didn't want her here. Or he was concerned about the hospital and didn't want her here… Either way… " **I guess I don't have a choice…** " She mumbled, " **... A week?** "

" **Two.** " He corrected with a polite smile, " **Extra time for the inconvenience. Two weeks and then you can return.** "

'That's generous…' Rin thought, when was the last time she had that much time off? She couldn't remember, easily years ago. She could actually _go_ somewhere… but… She watched silent Sango who also seemed to be giving her a please-take-this-offer look. " **... Okay.** " She cleared her throat a bit, " **Okay. I'll go.** "

" **Thank you.** " The relief on Dr. Lopez's face made the older man practically glow, " **Please, take your time gathering your things. I don't want you to feel like I'm kicking you out. Just know all your surgeries have been taken care of.** "

Sango began walking towards her and both of them left the office, "There are a couple of things I need to take care of… Here, my number." Rin took the smooth black card from her, "I'll try finish quickly. Maybe we can meet up at the Irish Pub by your place in a couple of hours?"

"How do you know…?"

But Sango just gave her a odd smile, "I'll see you then."

:~;

Rin was sitting at a table on the second floor outdoor patio at the Irish Pub with Estephanie as she waited for Sango and her chips!… And the currently-on-break bartender made whatever comment about Sesshomaru and her. She always knew how to time them too, like just as she was taking a sip of her drink, " _ **Soooo**_ … **Have you hit it yet?** "

She should have seen it coming, but she coughed up the water anyway in shock, glaring at her smiling friend, " **He's not-we're not. Ugh.** "

" **Have you done anything with him? At all? Not even… a little kiss or something? Come on. You were** _ **swooning**_ **la-** " Rin's felt the heat in her cheeks flare at kiss, and quickly drank water in an attempt to hide her face behind the glass. "- **-Oh my god. YOU DID!** " Total failure. The burnette jumped in her spot, clapping quickly in excitement before she hunkered down right in front of Rin's face. " **How was it?** "

She fiddled with the straw in her glass, twirling the ice around, before admitting to her friend and herself in a whisper, " **It was… nice…** "

" **Nice…** " The younger woman began to laugh, " **You're so cute.** " She grabbed both of Rin's hands in hers, setting them on smooth tabletop and looked straight into her eyes, " **But god, you need to get laid.** "

" **H-hey!** "

" **I mean, look at you. Getting so worked up and flustered over a** _ **kiss**_ **.** " The batender tsk'ed, " **I know the last time was with your ex a million years ago. I know you think Yuki is super hot because you have working eyes. And I knowww he likes you because look at you! So what's the problem? You're not in Japan anymore, ya know?** "

" **Of course, I know. I would have been called all sorts of things if I took a man in my home unmarried…** " Rin looked at their entwined hands for a moment before meeting her friend's eyes again, " **I just… I would feel bad about it.** "

Estephanie frowned, " **Why?** "

" **He lives with me, he is entirely dependant on me. I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of that...** " Rin explained, voicing the concerns she went through the night before. Though she couldn't bring up the more _supernatural_ concerns to her friend.

The bartender smiled, " **Did you ask him**?"

" **What?** "

" **Did you ask him how** _ **he**_ **felt?** "

" **I can't just-No.** " How would she ask him without simultaneously combusting from embarrassment on the spot?

The burnette raised an eyebrow, " **You want me to ask him?** "

" **What?!** "

" **I can be that friend. You know, the one that's like a liaison between you two. I haven't done that since middle school. I thought we were all a little too old for that but** …"

" **I can do it.** " Rin pouted at her friend's teasing, " **I have to spend my next two weeks off with him any way, I can't just stay quiet about it the whole time-** "

" **Whhaaattt?** _**Girl**_ …" She began to giggle, " **That is more than enough to time to get to know each** _ **much**_ **more intimately.** " A hoot brought their attention to a tree across the street from the patio, a familiar snowy white owl looking rather agreeable.

" **That's…** " Rin stared at the animal. It was the same owl Sesshomaru was with on the balcony before.

" **Oh, him. Or her. We don't know. But let's just say him. His name is Snowball-yeah, yeah we aren't very creative-We called wildlife control to try to catch him and take him back to somewhere snowy, I guess, but no one can get him, so… He lives around here now.** " Estephanie shrugged, " **He doesn't bother anyone, but everyone loves watching him.** " She leaned forward and whispered, " **I think he likes the attention.** "

" **I think so too…** " Rin mumbled in agreement, thinking that the yellow eyes that curiously stared back at her seemed to hold more understanding than a typical animal. Her thoughts were soon interrupted,

" **I'm here! Sorry I took so long!** "

Rin introduced Estephanie to Sango, and the bartender excused herself from the table with a mention that her loaded nacho chips should be about ready. Once Sango sat down across from her, she couldn't help but be hit with old memories. A younger version of herself at a centuries-old restaurant, asking the sister of her husband if he was alright… If he would would ever turn back into the man she married. She had a brief moment of irrational panic that Sango would be angry at her for how she left the country and never tried to contact any of them again, despite her help in the morning, but the older woman gave her a big smile.

"I'm so happy to see you and how well you are doing. A surgeon? Here?! That's amazing!"

Rin chuckled shyly, "Thanks. It's good to see you too… You haven't changed. How…" She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, finding the next question difficult in spite of Sango's friendly and happy demeanor. "How is everything? Everyone?"

"Let's see… Miroku and I got married-"

"No way!" Rin exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sango laughed, "And Kagome-chan got married several months ago to a rude, loud-mouth guy from Kyoto."

"Oh no…" Rin started but Sango quickly corrected her,

"He's a good guy, I promise, it's just fun to bother him. And… uhm, Kohaku is better. A lot better now." Sango briefly paused as food and drink was set on the table before continuing, "Not as many nightmares or hallucinations. He has it under control with the help of his new doctor. He actually started working again part-time 2 years ago, and moved to a full-time position about a year after that."

"That's great. I'm so glad to hear that." Rin quickly wiped a rogue tear from the corner of eyes, the news unexpectedly relieving her of a heavy guilt that festered for years in the back of her mind. "I'm sorry that I-"

"No." Sango snapped harshly, making her jump a bit in her seat at the older woman's tone. "Rin. You don't have to apologize for anything. You have no idea how much…" The older woman pursed her lips, sinking her back into the wicker chair. Rin waited until she spoke again, her voice hardly a whisper, "I can't tell you anything."

"Some things don't change, I suppose…" Rin countered, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Listen to me." The command brought her gaze back up to the older woman's eyes, "It's one of those… 'the less you know, the better' things, especially because you are being investigated…"

"I haven't done anything-"

" _I know._ And that's why it's best that you continue to know as little as possible. There is no way in hell I would ever let anything happen to you, and, believe me, my employer feels the same way."

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about Sesshomaru." Rin noticed the shock on Sango's face before she pulled it back. "You know who he is. You _have_ to know who he is. Those men were there because of what _he_ did. We wouldn't be talking if you didn't. I just don't want them or that guy on the train-"

"What guy on the train?"

"It was months ago. This guy just appeared on the train with a bunch of other men and beat him. He threatened to come back with more people when Sesshomaru threw them off, but I haven't seen him again."

"I didn't know about-"

"And whatever Sesshomaru is, isn't human. He lifted every weight at the gym _at the same time_. He eats the equivalent of my body weight every week, sometimes in a _day_. Do you know _fast_ he is? It's crazy. And uh, he talks about how I _smell_ , Sango." Rin laughed at bit at her last comment, also earning a chuckle from the other woman. "Just last night, this-this fur appeared out of thin air and, at this point, it barely surprised me. I just took it with me to bed because-"

"He let you?" Sango asked, her eyebrows so high, they were nearly hitting her hairline. What was so shocking about that?

"Yes. Why wouldn't he?"

"Uhm, uh…" Sango stammered, "No reason." And hurriedly shoved a chip in her mouth.

Rin ignored the strangeness, "I'm only trying to say that I think I know a lot already. I'm just missing some pieces and he is missing his entire life. You have to give me _something_ , Sango. Tell me what he is. And if he's your friend, why haven't you taken him back?"

The older woman seemed to be mulling over her questions as she chewed, glancing across the way before looking back at Rin. "I can't tell you what he is... But we are chasing the man who did this to him. It's better if he stays with you, an ocean away, until we bring him down. You don't have to worry about him. Worry only about yourself. That's it. I _absolutely_ cannot say anything else."

"What? Why?"

"I can't elaborate." Sango said with finality, taking a sip of soda and looking to the double doors that lead inside, " **Speak of the devil.** "

Rin blinked in surprise when Sesshomaru walked over to their table-more so when he shot a weird look to Sango, and then nearly died when he sat beside her and promptly pecked her cheek, nearly catching her lips instead. " **Your friend insisted it would make you feel better.** " Her wide eyes trailed from his much-too-close face to Estephanie behind bar, giving her a thumbs up. " **Was it wrong?** "

" **N-no."** Her peripheral vision caught Sango's disappearing eyebrows and nacho-mouth-shoving, " **I-I mean, I thought we were meeting at home?** "

" **You were upset, so I came to you instead to see what was bothering you…** " The sentence ended with a damning glare to Sango.

" **I'm fine.** " Rin assured him, clasping her hand over his that sat on his lap. " **This is Sango… Ikeda now?** " The older woman nodded, unable to speak through the food still in her mouth. " **She was my sister-in-law a long time ago. We were just catching up a bit.** "

" **Hn.** " The daiyoukai seemed satisfied with the answer, his eyes now more friendlier towards the other woman. The three focused a bit on the food and drinks as the sun continued to lower and color the sky orange and purple. There were now conveniently getting served hard alcohol from the bar-no doubt in Rin's mind it was Estephanie's doing. The topic of her vacation came up and Sango had a couple of itineraries ready to go, saying her employer would take care of any expenses despite Rin's protest.

Rin didn't notice how Sango watched them pick through cities and hotels within the east coast or she would caught the pity on her face before she shook her head and threw in a suggestion of seeing Blue Spring State Park if they planned to drive up the panhandle instead of flying. After another hour and too many drinks, Sango and Estephanie got invited to parts of the now expanding vacation and the whole plan drastically changed again. Then Sesshomaru and Rin left the pub, with her arm around his like the other night.

Once they got to the front of their building, she was determined to not trip over the front steps this time without incident but didn't get the chance to tackle them as she was easily swept off her feet. She instantaneously grabbed onto his shoulders, " **H-hey, what?!** " But Sesshomaru was mute as he carried her up the short steps, and through the doorway… and to the elevator… and still held her as he pushed the button and waited-" **I can walk now, you don't have to-** "

" **And if I want to?** "

Confused, Rin hid her face in the crook of his neck, wondering why in the world he would want to. A ding signaled the opening of the stainless steel doors, and he walked inside. The smaller space meant he had no choice but to put her down. She couldn't help but notice his arm didn't leave her waist, keeping her pressed against him. Conversation would be a good distraction! " **Are you excited? About the vacation. It's technically your first one…** "

" **I'm looking forward to it...** " His grip tightened, " **And the time I will spend with you.** "

Again, she hid her face, her voice muffled against the cloth of his shirt, " **You can't just say that!** "

" **Why not?** " 'Uh…' She had nothing. Rin thanked the quick lift as it dinged again signalling their floor, ending that conversation. He certainly liked to ask why a lot and frankly, it unsettled her to realize her reasons were always weak or senseless. She glanced at the clock on her phone and realized they would have to start packing now since Sango insisted they not only leave tomorrow morning but leave from an airport that _wasn't_ Miami International. She wasn't sure which one but the address was sitting in a text message.

And the whole rush made her a bit uneasy, like they _must_ go now or something would happen. Rin sighed when she entered the apartment. There wasn't any time to worry and she didn't want Sesshomaru to catch whiff of her unease-he was already sending a confused look her way-so she smiled at him and began grabbing the couple of travel cases she had stashed in the closet, " **Let's start packing!** "

:-;

Inuyasha groaned as his butt hit the leather sofa, one of Sesshomaru's most expensive Gins in one hand. He didn't even _like_ gin but damn it, Sesshomaru needed to started paying him back for all this. He fiddled with opening the wooden box as he thought on his last meeting of the day-with the worst youkai he had to deal with since he started.

Shishinki.

See, Shishinki was still being a sore loser about whatever his father did hundreds of years ago and he takes it out on Sesshomaru and, now, him. Inukimi warned him that the daiyoukai never respected Sesshomaru or herself and would surely treat him worse… and that was all true. Even Ryūkotsusei showed a bit more respect for the hanyou's efforts, but he had a sneaking suspicion the dragon had a thing for Sesshomaru's mom-which was a different story entirely, one that he never wanted to know anymore about.

He felt Inukimi come in before he heard her. Like Sesshomaru, she was able to sneak around in a freakishly quiet manner. The hanyou ignored her though-too angry from Shishinki's biting words to deal with her cryptic banter-and pulled the white round bottle from its wooden box, and the two matching glasses in it.

"They only made six of those that year, you know." Inukimi commented, standing right beside him, dressed in her usual traditional grab. He didn't say anything, Sesshomaru could probably bride them to make more if it was such a big deal. She kept talking as he opened the bottle and poured himself a glass, "You did well." 'What?' A compliment? The daiyoukai continued, "For a rude, loud, and vulgar hanyou… you did very well."

Inuyasha snickered at her scrunched face, "Did you hurt something saying that?"

"You didn't allow that _bitch_ -" Inuyasha nearly choked on his drink "-of a daiyoukai see how his words affect you and put him in his place promptly. The humans and the younger youkai we work with enjoy your presence more, even if they have reservations of your ability as a business executive. Your honest and... informal nature seems to have charmed them. The older group of daiyoukai you never stood a chance against but, aside from Shishinki, none have outright condemned you. All have accepted you as _temporary_ leader… So, no, Inuyasha, it doesn't hurt to give credit when its due."

His heart jumped when she said his name. The hanyou stared at the woman in front of him, nose twitching to find anything that might say she was lying, but there was nothing. Her scent was clean, though a bit.. Had she been drinking? Anyway, it felt… _weird_. He never gotten a compliment from Sesshomaru or his mother-he barely knew her. They only spoke a handful of times in his lifetime… And all those times, the woman seemed like she was forcing herself to be polite. He didn't want to remember those times. The hanyou poured some gin into the second glass as he replied, "Well, I couldn't do it without your crazy ass. So, just take some of this and let's talk about something else, because you're freaking me out."

The daiyoukai scoffed but accepted the glass, sitting across from him and letting her boa fall off her shoulders and onto the sofa. He drank a sip of the liquor and blinked in surprise, it definitely didn't taste like the stuff Miroku bought. "Have you heard from my son?"

Of course, that's the next subject. "No." He heard from Sango, Satoshi, Shippou, Shizu… all the 'S's except Sesshomaru himself.

"You would not lie to me, would you? He has not gone the way of his father?"

He knew exactly what she meant, and it hurt that she would ask him that of all people. It didn't help that on surface, if one didn't know Sesshomaru had lost his memory, it would look _exactly_ like that. "He hasn't." And that was true. Did she honestly think Sesshomaru was just abandon everything without a word _on purpose_? How much did she drink? Is that _why_ she was drinking?

"He never opened that letter, you know…" He really, really wanted to avoid this kind of conversation. "The words of a dead man don't mean anything to him. Or so he says… He still has it, his father's seal not yet broken. Did I ever tell you what mine said? Your's must have been similar."

"Maybe we should stop-"

"Lines of poor excuses and hollow apologies." She downed the glass in one go, not a care about its expense. "And then I realized the real reason. He hasn't opened it because even beyond the grave, Touga had the power hurt us one last time." She served herself another glass and Inuyasha couldn't find his voice to protest, "If my son has not abandoned the last of his family and his duty- _his people_ -like his father before him… then why is he living with a human woman in Miami?"

"It's not what it looks like." The hanyou immediately blurted out over the thick lump in his throat. He hated the way she was looking at him, because it reminded him of the way his own mother looked when she found out father had hid his previous family from her. And it was nothing like that now. She didn't need to feel that way. "He doesn't know who he is, alright? Naraku fucked with his head, he doesn't remember anything, and we can trust her. That's it."

"And why have you kept this a secret from me all this time…?"

"Because…" Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his face in frustration that Inukimi successfully made him feel like a total piece of shit, "I didn't know I could _trust_ you, alright? Sesshomaru-"

"Doesn't." She took a slow drink, a bitter smile on her lips. "He shouldn't. I'm a terrible mother." Inukimi set the glass down and rose from her seat, "If what you say is true and you aren't covering for him in some way-"

"I am NOT-"

"He won't bring that woman here. He has had a taste of that bright, free life without strenuous duty after centuries- _his whole life_ -of fighting and leading. He will stay with her and leave everyone else to pick up the pieces of a fractured empire."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. Are you insane!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "This is all he does and has ever cared about! He isn't just going to walk away from all of it! If anything, he's gonna end up dumping Rin the moment he remembers who he is."

"I said the same of your father…" Inukimi gave him a strange, empty smile and a condensing pat on the cheek, "...and along came _you_." She smoothly grabbed the white bottle, and began heading out of the office. "Do get some rest. You have an early meeting tomorrow. Good night, little hanyou."

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note:** When your story was supposed to _100%_ all shits and giggles and then it's not. Oops. Sorry. DD:

Next chapters will be though (for the most part) because **VACAY**! I'm planning it super carefully as a lot of important things are gonna be happening~ But that also means it will take longer to write. ): I'll try to be good and get it out soon.

I thought it was a funny coincidence that some reviews for the last chapter were starting to think about how he will deal with Rin when his memories return since it is something that now everyone else in the story is starting to consider as well! But I can't comment on that. :3

And I totally have 'INSIDE OUT' in my mind when I think about these little memory orb things, if that helps anyone else envision it, lol. We totally will be going a bit more into that and maybe our 'fav' spider hanyou will make an appearance soooonnn~ We'll see

Oh, and yes, Miroku will be totally showing up at one point soon-ish! :D

Hope you all liked this chapter and, again, thanks for the reviews, the favs, and the follows! :D


End file.
